Pokemon: Shadowed Destiny
by Arctic Fox72
Summary: Ryu, a 16 year old teenager, had a ok life. He had fun and made friends...with Pokemon. He never had any connection to humans. Except his parents. Little good that did him seeing how his parents are dead. He was ok with his life but he always wanted something cool. One day he finds a dying Pokemon. What happens after that shocked him to his core.
1. Intro

**Hello there readers! This is only my second story so please, no flames. Constructive criticism is OK, however. Well please enjoy the story. I do NOT own Pokemon...no matter how much I wish. First Pokemon story**

He was running for his life.

He knew if he stopped he would be killed.

He felt the air getting a bit hotter. Instinctively, he tilted his head to the side. A stream of fire blasted where his head was a second ago.

"_Flamethrower__! That attack would have killed me on the spot if i didn't move!" _Trying to keep his ears out for more attacks, he thought back to how this began.

_Flashback:_

_A teenager, around 16 years old, was seen standing near a house. His name was Ryu. He was a normal, healthy teenager for his age. However, he didn't have any parents. They were killed by a attack from a horde of wild Growlithe. Ryu was wearing a Dark, outdoor hat with a red feather on it. He had short, brown hair that hugged his head. He had blue eyes that some people said where like Sapphires. For a shirt, he wore a black jacket with a orange stripe going up the arms and zipper area. At the bottom of the jacket and sleeves, the stripe wrapped around the jacket. The zipper it self was a orange color like the stripe. He wore black, cargo pants that his mom gave to him before she was killed. He also had on black, military like, boots. His favorite color was black, if you couldn't figure that out for your self. At the time he was looking for something to do. He decided to go into the forest to try to train a little bit. He always liked to train. It helped him feel better, not to mention stronger, after what happened to his parents. Running into the forest, his mind was else where._

_"Ok, first thing I'm going to do is work on my strength. My stamina is already really good. I can already run for a good 30 minutes without adrenaline. Hopefully I will be able to-" He was cut off from his thinking when he tripped on something. His face slamming into the ground, he groaned. _

_"Ok...wasn't expecting that." He sat up and looked back at what he tripped on. His face instantly paling. He tripped on a egg, and its mother, a Charizard, was looking at him, EXTREMELY ticked._

_"Oh...uh...hi there...I didn't me to-" He rolled out of the way when the Charizard lunged at him with Dragon Claw. Seeing the dragon-looking Pokemon rushed him again, he ran._

_Flashback end:_

He dodged another attack, also aimed at his head, and kept running. He knew he just had to keep going a little bit more because the Charizard would turn around for her egg eventually...he hoped. Running as fast as he could, he kept looking over his shoulder to see if she left him alone, every time finding her there. The next time, however, when he looked back he saw that she was gone. Sighing in relief he started to slow down. He didn't slow down fast enough. He felt his foot never touch something solid and he fell over a steep hill. Screaming, he hopped he would survive the roll. He hit the ground and then everything went black.

A couple hours later

"Ohhhhh...I need to pay more attention." He moaned as he gripped his head. Slowly standing, he looked around. He saw a smaller hill leading back up and he smiled. He was about to move up there when he heard something scream in pain. Stopping, he looked around again, he never was a person who would leave something in pain. Finding a cave, he walked towards it, knowing that was the only place the sound could be coming from. It wasn't a big cave. Matter of fact it was not even big enough to call it a cave. More like just a hole in the side of the...cliff? When did that get there? Shaking his head, he walked over to the small indent. As he got closer he could tell that it was only about 3 feet in the cliff. When he got to it his eyes widened in shock. laying there, was a Pokemon. He ran over to it. He saw that it had been impaled by a really sharp rock that probably came from the roof of the "cave." When he got up to it,, his eyes widened even more. The Pokemon was a Mew! He stood there gaping at it till another scream brought him back to reality. Shaking his head, he went towards the fallen Mew. It finally noticed he was there and whimpered.

"No, don't talk. It will only drain your energy." He said while looking at its face. Looking at the rock, he grimaced. It was impaled in the Mew's stomach. He shook his head and grabbed the rock. He looked at the Mew's face with a sad face.

"I'm sorry Mew but this will hurt." He whispered before ripping the rock out of its body, a bunch of blood following it. The Mew screamed in pain as he threw it aside. He then grabbed a ,conveniently placed, Oran berry and some rags. He wrapped the wound with the rag and gave the Mew the Oran berry. It smiled before shaking its head. He looked confused at it.

"_T-Thank you but...it's to late for me..." _

His eyes widened when he heard the Mew in his head. He shook his head violently.

"No! I can save you Mew! Just eat the berry and I can go get help!" He yelled. The Mew just smiled again before holding out a shaking paw. He immediately grabbed it.

"_I-I really appreciated...what you're doing for me...but there is only one...thing you can do to...help."_

"What is it Mew? I'll do anything I can to help!"

_"T-Thank you but...if you do this...you will...never...see your family...again." _It was getting harder and harder for Mew to stay alive but she had to do this. Other wise the world was doomed.

"I don't have a family. They died a year ago. I'll do it Mew."

"_Ok...but...promise me...you won't...use...what I'm about...to give...you in...a bad...way."_

"I promise...wait what do you me-" He cut himself off as he screamed when he felt the most searing pain he had ever felt. The next second he blacked out.


	2. Talk with a Legend

**Hello there readers! Arctic Fox here! I know the last chapter was short but I kinda wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger :D Ok sue me. whatever but still.**

**I hope you enjoy the rest of this story. Arctic Fox out. NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR THE POKEMON IN IT. THEY BELONG TO NINTENDO AND GAME FREAK. I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND THE OCs!**

**Key:**

"Blah Blah" =normal talk

"_Blah Blah" = _Thinking/Telepathy

'Blah Blah' = Pokespeech

A good 5 hours later

"Uhhhh...What happened?" Ryu put his hands on his head, felling hair. Not surprising seeing how all humans have hair. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was a tad bit shorter. He wasn't paying attention to that as his attention was on the still form of the Mew.

"MEW!" He scream as he rushed over. Slightly confused at why he felt like he FLEW over there instead of ran but he didn't dwell on it. When he go to Mew he could tell she was dead. Tears began to fall down his face as he realized he failed. Slamming his fist into the ground, head bent, he opened his eyes again. What he saw freaked him out. Eyes going wide, he saw a black paw instead of his hand. Screaming he fell down, again being surprised when he felt like he fell about 3 feet even though he thought he was already on the ground. Looking at his now black paw he moved his other hand to try to touch it, only to find another black paw. Freaking out even more, he rushed to a puddle of water he saw. When he saw his reflection he screamed. Instead of the human face he expected, he saw a black Mew head looking back at him, with his sapphire-blue eyes. He then rushed...no...flew to another, bigger puddle. When he got there and looked at himself, he say a Black Mew with his eyes staring back at him. His eyes widened when he realized what Mew did to him. Looking back at her dead body in shock.

"_She turned me into a Shadow Mew!" _He knew he about shadow Pokemon because he was very fascinated in them. One fore their strange ability's and powers. Two for the fact they are his favorite color, black. How she knew about his fascination about Shadow Pokemon was a mystery to him. It's not like he could go and ask her seeing how she was DEAD. Sighing he realized staying here wouldn't help anything. He tried using his new Psychic powers but found it hard to control. Sighing again, he dug a hole with his paws, instinct kicking in, and used Dig to make a Mew size hole in about 10 seconds. Eyes widening, he wondered how he did that but shrugged it off. Picking up Mew he placed her in the hole and was about to start burying her.

"_Mew! What happened to you?! Your body has changed!" _Sudden voice in his head made him jump and drop the dirt he was carrying.

"_Uhh...hello? Who is this?" _Ryu thought. Hoping to send the message to whoever talked.

"_What are you talking about Mew? You know its me, Arceus." _The voice, now identified as Arceus, said.

"_A-A-Arceus?! B-B-But...WHAT!?" _Ryu "screamed"

"_Ok Mew. You're acting strange. I'm going to Teleport to you." _Arceus said.

The next thing Ryu realized was that his god was standing in front of him. He gasped and looked up at him. Arceus too gasped when he saw, what he thought was the original Mew but now black.

"M-Mew? What happened to you?" Arceus mumbled.

"Arceus...there is something i need to tell you. I'm not the real Mew. I'm a human she turned into a Shadow Mew..." Ryu said.

Arceus gasped and looked at the "Human"s Aura and saw, to his horror, that he was telling the truth.

"But..why would Mew turn a human into a shadow version of her? The world can only handle one Mew." Arceus said, stunned.

"She...she..." Ryu couldn't finish so he pointed to her body. Arceus followed his arm and gasped. He saw Mew...in the ground...dead.

"Wha...wha...what happened?" Arceus mumbled, unable to take his eyes off of Mew's dead body.

"I found her in a indent of a cliff with a sharp rock spike going through her chest. I think it punctured her stomach and heart." Ryu said, sadly.

Arceus just looked shocked. He looked at Ryu.

"I...I...*Sighing*...Can I take her body? I want to bury it at the Hall of Origins."  
"Arceus...You don't need my permission to do that..."

"I know...its just that if Mew liked you enough to do this...I'm sure she would want you to decide where she was buried."  
"I understand Arceus. You can take her."

"Thanks...What is your name anyway? I want to thank you for trying to help her. I can tell by the rags on her plus the oran berry I found."  
"My names Ryu sir."

"Thank you Ryu...for helping her through her final moments..." With that, Arceus Teleported to the Hall of Origins, ready to bury Mew and tell the other legends what happened. Ryu, on the other hand, looked around and left the hole there, out of respect to Mew. He then flew towards the forest...Hopping to start a new life with what Mew gave him.

"_Oh and Ryu? It's Arceus again. Here, in case you want to join a trainer or just get captured, have them use this ball on you. It represents what you are now."_

As Arceus said that, a Pure black ball with a sapphire bottom and the initials SM on the button appeared in front of him. The black half of the ball had a dark as the void color to it and had gold dust-like objects flowing through it, as if they were moving, which they were. The Sapphire bottom half shined to a point where, in direct sunlight, made him squint his eyes from being to bright. He wondered what it was.

"_What ball is it? I never seen one of these before."__  
_

_"Its a new ball I just made. I'm going to just call it the 'Shadow Mew' ball because noone but you will have one."_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Every Legendary has a special ball in case they get captured or go willingly."_

_"Ah. Well thanks again." _Ryu grabbed the ball and, surprisingly, it just went into his body. Eyes widening, again...he has been doing that a lot recently, he was about to freak out when he remembered that Pokemon can hold a item.

"_So that is what happens to a item...huh."_ Shrugging it off he walked...floated into the forest.

**Hey guys! Arctic Fox here. Ok I bet some of you are like "OMG another Transformation fic ermagerd blargen sargen" but really I don't care. I had this idea in my head for a while now and I just wanted to write it. If you don't like it then just leave. Problem solved. Anywho those of you that don't mind this let me tell you something. Just like a story I read that I liked (Aura Runes...good story you should read it) I'm thinking about having Ryu get "captured" also known as willingly. Also next chapter I'm going to have a poll so please take a part in that. Arctic Fox signing off.**


	3. Meeting of Destiny

**Hello there readers! Arctic Fox here! Last chapter I told you guys about a Poll I was going to have. I have the other genre slot open so I wanted to do a poll to see what you guys wanted. The choices are: Romance, Friendship, Horror, and Humor. Review/PM me your votes and the wining genre will have me add that bit of ideas into the story. I have a idea of what I want but I'm doing this for you guys. I talk a lot don't I? Ugh I'm doing it again. While I go duct tape my mouth shut here is the story for you guys. Arctic Fox signing off**

Around 5:00 pm.

Ryu was floating around the forest. He still has not gotten used to the feeling of flying yet but he keeps trying anyway. He wondered how he would get someone to use his special ball if they tried to capture him. Would he just give it too them? Would he just capture himself with it? It was way to confusing. He was already confused about him getting turned into a Shadow Mew plus having a conversation with Arceus..._Arceus for pete's sake!_ He was so far into his own world he didn't realized he flew right into a town. He just kept going and going, trainers and people alike just staring at him, awe struck. Floating into a wall brought him back to reality as he slid down the wall.

"Ow..." He then realized where he was at. He turned around and saw all the people, trainers and citizens, looking at him. The trainers all pulled out a pokedex and scanned him. He heard countless amounts of Mew entries, too many to make sense of it, go off and then, one by one, they all looked at him greedily. They all pulled out pokeballs. Some even pulled out master balls, his attention was focused on those. Then someone threw a Ultra ball and he ducked, the ball hitting the wall harmlessly and dropping to nothing. Then the whole town threw balls at him, hopping to be the one to catch him. Seeing how all the balls blocked out the sun he had to try to teleport. Other wise he would be captured. Focusing all his energy, panic helped too, he thought of the forest and the trees. Right before the balls hit him he saw a flash and then he was in the forest. Sighing in relief, he thought of how he did that and made sure he remembered for future reference. Then next thing he realized was electricity surging through his body, he screamed as loud as he could as he was being electrocuted. As soon as he screamed, however the electric attack stopped and he heard rustling of bushes nearby. As he fell onto his back, a girl and her pikachu appeared, worried about what she hit with her Thunderbolt. When she saw Ryu, she stopped in her tracks, awe stuck. When he whimpered in pain, he saw her shake her head to clear it and then he felt her pick him up.

"Wow Pika...It's a Mew...but she is black...weird..."

"*Cough* _I'm...no...girl..._." Ryu muttered before falling unconscious.

POV switch: Girl

Her and Pika, her female Pikachu, were practicing her Thunderbolt.

"Pika! Thunderbolt!" She yelled as she threw a rock into the air. Pika used Thunderbolt at it but missed. Sighing she was about to throw another one when a loud scream came in the direction of Pika's thunderbolt.

"Pika! Stop! You're hitting someone!" She yelled. Pika, hearing the scream then, stopped immediately. Both looked at each other and then sprinted towards the sound, both worried. When they went through the bush, they say a...Black Mew...falling onto its back. Staring awe stuck at finding a Mew, she sat there doing nothing. The Mews whimper brought her back to reality. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before picking up the black mew.

"Wow Pika...It's a Mew...but she is black...weird..."

"*Cough* _I'm...no...girl..."_

She gasped as she heard the...male mew talk in her mind. Seeing how it fell unconscious she knew he needed attention. Rushing for the town, and to its Pokemon Center. As see ran threw the town, she kept hearing a bunch of trainers yell at her.

"HEY! Its that mew!"  
"Why does she get to have it?"

"Hey girl! I'll battle you for the Mew!"  
"I'll trade you my Tyranitar for the Mew!"

She just ignored all the trainers and ran straight into the center. Nurse Joy looked up quickly when she heard someone run into the center. When she saw the girl and the Black Mew she gasped and called her Chansey. Taking the Mew from her, she ran with her chancey into the ER, the needle sign starting to glow.

POV switch: Ryu

A hour later

Ryu woke up, groaning. He sat up and started to float, finally getting the hang of it. He turned around and saw a Nurse Joy look back at him. She ran off and, about a minute later, came back with a girl. Tilting his head to the side, he looked straight into her eyes. She looked similar. He then remembered the Thunderbolt that hit him and that girl holding him. As he remembered, he swayed in the air and fell down. Before he hit the ground he felt something grab him. Looking up, he saw the girl staring at him, concern in her eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" concern noticeable in her voice. Ryu just nodded and floated up again, all though a bit slowly than last time so he didn't fall down again. He then looked curiously at the girl.

"_How come you never tried to catch me? I'm a Mew so I'm SOOOOOO valuable..." _He put emphases on the "so" to show how annoyed he was of the fact.

"I didn't catch you because I didn't think you wanted to be caught." She replied calmly. Ryu's eyes widened when he heard that and tilted his head to the side.

"_You're diffrent...I like you." _Ryu smiled. She smiled back at him. Willing the Shadow Mew ball to appear, he saw a light form on his paw. She looked at it, surprised. When the light faded, The Shadow Mew ball appeared in his hand. It's Gold dust swimming in the Void black top and the light reflecting of the Sapphire bottom. When the girl saw the ball, her eyes widened.

"Its...Its...so beautiful." She mumbled. Ryu chuckled at her actions and held out his paw, the Shadow Mew ball's button facing her. Her eyes widened even more when she realized what Ryu wanted.

"You...You want me to catch you?" Shock easily detected in her words. Ryu smiled and nodded. She then smiled, took the Shadow Mew ball, and tossed it at Ryu. He used his paw and touched it. The balls Code detected Ryu and opened, sucking him inside with a golden light. The ball instantly clicked, meaning no resistance given, not like Ryu knew HOW to resist. She then clicked the button and held out the ball. It opened and, in a golden light, Ryu came back out. He shook himself after that experience, thinking he was the first human to ever been inside a pokeball. He wasn't inside long enough to say what it was like but he knew he would soon. The girl giggled at his reaction of coming out of the ball. Ryu then looked into her eyes, His sapphire orbs starring into her soul it seemed like.

"_Now that you're my trainer I want to know. What's your name?"_

"Luna." She said, smiling. Ryu gasped, mentally of course, at her name. He knew of a Luna. She was the most famed trainer of all time. Shaking his head.

"What's your name? I can't keep calling you Mew or people will get suspicious." She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"_Names Ryu. Now if you will excuse me...I have a pikachu to punch in the face." _Ryu turned his head and stared at Pika, who was watching from outside the room. Seeing him staring at her, she jumped and ran off. Luna looked behind her and saw Pika running away. She instantly looked back at Ryu with a questioning gaze.

"Why do you want to punch Pika?" She asked, slightly alarmed.

"_She did electrocute me for no reason...wait are you her trainer?" _Ryu asked, anger slightly visible on his face. Luna backed away a little bit.

"Yeah...sorry about that. We were practicing her Thunderbolt and she missed her target, hitting you I guess." Luna looked guilty about it.

"...*Sigh*..._Apology accepted. Hey two things." _Luna looked up when he said this "_One can you put me in my ball? I never been in one so I want to know what its like, plus we won't have to deal with the idiotic trainers outside."_

_"_Makes sense. Now whats the second thing?" Ryu blushed a little and looked at something he found interesting on the ceiling.

"_Before you put me in...could you...uh...hold me and sing me a song to sleep? I haven't slept in days and I'm kinda to stressed to fall asleep on my own..."_

Luna blushed a little two but smiled. She picked him up and held him, baby style. She then sang him the lullaby her mom used to sing to her. After a couple of minutes of the lullaby, Ryu felt his his getting heavy and soon fell asleep, curled up in Luna's arms.

**There you go readers! I decide to end this chapter off with something really cute and adorable. Ryu has a trainer, Luna has a new friend Ryu or a shadow mew. What will the future hold for them? Really what will it? It all depends on this Poll :D Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to look forward to the next update. I try to update at least once per day so look out tomorrow for a new chapter :D Arctic Fox signing off.**


	4. Training time

**Hello there readers! Arctic Fox here! A lot of people (also known as three...good enough for me) have been saying that I'm doing a good job at this. I really appreciate you kind words :D Now on to the poll**

**Romance : 0**

**Friendship: 0**

**Horror: 0**

**Humor: 0**

**...come on guys vote. I'm doing it for you. Please? :D Anywho here is the story for you guys. Enjoy. Arctic Fox out.**

A hour later

Ryu yawned and opened his eyes. What he saw confused him for a second then he realized he was in his custom ball. What he saw was the perfect habitat, if you will, for him. It had a little hammock off to the side, some hills to climb, picnic table in a little field, and a Area to practice his attacks. He would use that area a lot he could all ready tell. Looking up, he could see what was happening outside his ball. At the moment Luna was walking in a forest, Pika on her shoulder. He tilted his head for a second, wondering why she wasn't in her ball. He could tall Pika was a girl by the little...thing...at the end. He didn't know what to call it so he left it at that. It was like two little bumps at the end curving towards the middle and meeting. He lost interest and looked at his ball. He smiled and floated over to the training dummies. He stopped and looked at the table strangely.

"_It's not like anyone can get in here so whats the point?"_ Shaking his head, he kept going to the practice range.

"_This makes sense at least. That way I can work on my new powers. I still can't believe i'm a Shadow Mew. I never would have guessed in a hundred years that this would happen to me. Not that I'm complaining or anything."_ Floating over to the practice dummies, he stopped. He didn't know what attacks he knew besides teleport. He had a idea. Maybe if he did what he did with teleport it would work. Focusing his energy, he thought of a ball of Aura to appear in his paw. Looking down, his eyes widened. Sitting there, without a care in the world, was a black Aura Sphere.

"_Huh. I'm mew so I guess I can learn every attack. I didn't think it would be this easy though. Maybe it gets harder with the more complicated attacks."_ Pointing his paw at the dummies, he pictured the sphere launching at the dummies. It did. Hitting the dummy in the chest, It exploded. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a stick of where it used to be. Frowning, he thought he would have a limited amount of targets. However, a new dummy appeared right where the old one was. Sighing in relief, he tilted his head to the side as he thought of what to do next.

"_Hmmmm...Maybe I could...no...what about...no...I got it!"_ Picturing his paws grow black aura claws, he looked down. Sure enough, he had a Shadow Claw ready to use. Once he said the name of the attack he thought of something.

"_If i'm a Shadow Pokemon do my Shadow attacks become stronger? I think so. I better learn some more after this." _Picturing both paws using Shadow Claw, He rushed a dummy. Swing his claws at it, he made two cuts on its chest, another on its head and for a finisher, just for fun, he floated up and turned 90 degrees before spinning and doing a powerful downward slash, cutting the dummy in half.

"_Yep, Shadow attacks become stronger. No way a normal Shadow Claw could cut it clean in half. Theses things are made of the hardest wood in nature going by the fact that its density." _He smiled, he couldn't wait to try this out. Getting a idea, he called out to Luna.

"_Hey, let me out I have a idea." _Thats when he realized she was in a battle with a random trainer.

"_Sorry Ryu, I don't want to have you get known yet." _Luna thought.

"_I didn't realize you where in a battle. When this is over, let me out. I want to ask you something." _Ryu said to Luna's mind.

"_Ok Ryu...If you say so." _ Luna thought. Ryu, remembering something.

_"Hey, whats with the picnic table in here? No one else can get in here." _

_"If I turn on the program in the ball, You can join other peoples balls. I have that off for now. I want you to meet my team later. Besides Pikachu that is. NO LOOKIE at my team!" _Luna thought.

"_OK OK, don't bite my head off. I won't watch...for now." _Ryu chuckled. After finishing his conversation, he tried his hardest to avoid listening or watching the battle that was taking place above his head. He focused on working on his shadow attacks. He decide to get some range attacks and went for Shadow Ball. Picturing a ball of dark energy and shadows, he looked and saw that he did make a Shadow ball. pointing his paw at a dummy he launched it and saw it explode in a bigger explosion than the Aura Sphere. When the dust cleared, his eyes widened. He took out not only the target dummy, but 3 more around it.

"That is...a powerful Shadow Ball." he mumbled in normal talk. He would have to be careful with that. He didn't want to _kill_ a pokemon just knock it out. After getting all the Shadow type attacks that he wanted, even though he could get them anyway just by thinking of them, he decided to take a nap. He did good today.

30 minutes later

POV Switch: Luna

After the battle with the random trainer, which didn't end to well for him. He couldn't even beat one of my team, she walked into a clearing. After setting up camp she looked around. Tilting her head to the side, she swore she was forgetting something. Looking down, she saw Ryu's custom ball in all its majestic glory. Widening her eyes, she remembered what she was forgetting. Grabbing Ryu's ball, she clicked the button and threw the ball in the air. It opened and shot out its golden light. After falling down, Ryu came out...sleeping? She laughed at that and, smiling, waited for him to wake up. She didn't have to wait long.

POV Switch: Ryu

1 minute later

Ryu yawned and opened his eyes. What he saw made him bolt up right. Luna was sitting there with a huge grin on her face. Looking around, he saw that they were in a small little clearing. Looking back at Luna, he floated roughly 2 feet in the air. Not using his normal talk, because it would just sound like "Mew" he talked to her with telepathy

"_Ok, Down to business. What I wanted to talk to you about was if there was some place around here where I can battle. Like a tournament or Contest or something along those lines."_

_"_There is a tournament in about a week and a contest tomorrow. Is that good for you?" Luna asked.

_"Thats perfect. Where is the Contest and how are we going to get there in a day?" _**A/N I'm having this based in Hoenn **

"Its in Lilycove City, which is right around the corner. How we will get there is simple. You can teleport us." Luna said, calmly

"_A-Are you sure?" _Ryu was a little scared. It was hard enough to teleport HIMSELF somewhere but with two people it sounds even harder.

"Yes i'm sure. What? Are you too weak to do it?" Luna taunted. Saying that was a risk. She didn't know what his responds would be.

"_Is that a challenge? Then your_ on._ I'll get us there easily!" _Ryu was easy to taunt. His paws becoming fists and his face becoming insulted.

"I knew you could do it. Now lets go shall we?" Luna smiled.

"_Fine." _Ryu mumbled, still mad at her calling him weak. He closed his eyes and focused his energy again. He thought of the forest outside of Lilycove city but with him AND Luna there. He saw a flash of light behind his eyelids and opened them. He found himself and Luna there. Putting on a smug smile he looked at her.

"_What was that about being weak? HUH?" _Ryu said with a cocky grin on his face.

"I knew you could do it. Now, lets get you brushed up." Luna said with a evil smile on her face. Pointing the ball at him

"_W-What do you mea-"_

_"_Ryu, Return!" He was pulled into his ball and he sighed. Making his ball shake, he looked at his surroundings. It was all the same except for one thing. Luna was still smiling at him from the sky. He shivered at what she said and looked away. Hopping the brushing wouldn't be to horrible.


	5. Luna's team

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! OK I want to say something. I don't own ALL the OCs. Luna is actually my friend on miiverse named...Luna apparently. Anywho Ryu is actually mine however. Just wanted to get that out. Also I'm going to try to get my chapters a bit longer than 1k words. Anyway hope you enjoy the story. Arctic Fox out**

At a Pokemon Center trainer room.

POV: Ryu

"Hey, Ryu. I got my entire team out. Ready to meet them?" Luna asked through the ball.

"_Ready as I'll ever be. What was that about a brushing?"_

_"_Oh nothing...Just that I'll have to brush you for the contest. But don't worry, I'll make you look cool." Ryu could sense that her other Pokemon shivered at that. He was getting slightly nervous.

"_Wonderful."_ Ryu saw her click the button on his ball and placed it on the ground. The ball opened and all he could see for a second was gold. However it faded to normal vision. He could see her other pokemons, besides Pika, shock so much that the only way to make it any more obvious is if the word SHOCK was written on their face. He looked at them all.

The first one he saw was a White and black, female Lucario. She was average in height. The only thing telling her apart from a normal Lucario was that instead of Blue fur, she had White fur. He found out that her name was Winter. She was leaning on the wall at the time

The next one he saw was a normal, male Umbreon. He was average in height and was sitting on the bed. Nothing much else to say. His name was Shadow

The third one he saw was Pika. Nothing much to say there. She was just laughing at her friends reaction while on Luna's shoulder

The 4th one he saw was a shiny, female Ninetails. She had silver fur and gray tail tips. She had blue eyes to match Ryu's. A Sapphire blue, however it just wasn't as shiny as his were. He had one-of-a-kind eyes and he was proud of the fact. She was laying down in the middle of the room, almost in his face. Her name was Ash.

The final one he saw was a normal colored, female Flygon. Nothing much to say there. She was by the window. Her name was Fly.

They all, besides Pika she got used to seeing Ryu already, stared at him in awe and said, at the same time,

'A MEW!' Ryu jumped back and almost flew into the ceiling. Using telepathy in a way so he could talk to everyone in the room.

"_Yes, I'm a Mew. Do you have a problem with that?" _Ryu laughed. Pika laughed even harder and fell over Luna's shoulder, Thankfully Ryu noticed and caught her with Psychic just by thinking of her stopping in the air. Setting her on the ground, she looked at him and nodded. Ryu knew she was saying thank you so he nodded back. Looking at the other 4 Pokemon, they ether nodded, smiled, or in Ash's case, grunted at him. He raised a eyebrow at Ash but knew that he couldn't just instantly become friends with everyone. He figured he would have to prove himself to her. Shaking his head, he looked back at the others. He saw Winter look at Luna.

"_Where did you find him!?" _Shock clearly evident in Winters "voice".

"Me and Pika were practicing her Thunder to try to get it to 100% accuracy like Thunderbolt is. Well one time she missed and it just happened to hit Ryu in the back. We rushed him to the Pokemon Center. After explaining to him why I didn't catch him instantly he smiled at me and gave me...that. *Pointing at the Shadow Mew ball* and I caught him with it. Speaking of which. Where did you get that ball from Ryu? I never seen one like that before."

"_It's called the Shadow Mew ball. It's called that because I am a Shadow Mew and only I will ever get one. Also Arceus gave it to me. Don't ask."_ Ryu added that bit at the end because of the reactions on their faces when he said "Arceus".

"Whats a "Shadow" Pokemon?" Luna asked, confusion on her face.

"_Shadow Pokemon were original a Team Cipher made thing where they close a door to a Pokemon's heart. However, after they were eliminated Shadow Pokemon just started to be born. Basically Shadow Pokemon are Pokemon that are stronger than a normal Pokemon and their Shadow moves power is tripled from what I could tell. I believe its more though. They are also ALWAYS black and are usually a bit more crazy than normal Pokemon. I'm different mainly because of the way I am as in Personality and such." _Ryu explained, Thanking Arceus for being so well informed on Shadow Pokemon.

"_You're welcome." _Ryu's eyes widened and he looked around. Wondering what that voice was. Thinking he imagined it, he ignored it and looked back at the others.

"Well, Thanks for the history lesson Ryu. Now its brushing time!" Luna yelled.

"_W-Wait what? GAH!" _Ryu yelled as he was pulled into the bathroom by Luna.

POV Switch: 3rd person, Luna's Pokemon.\

'Wow. This is so cool!' Winter cheered.

'It's new. I'll give it that." Shadow said, already not interested.

'This is will so much fun!' Fly squealed.

'I can only tolerate this. I don't like him yet.' Ash mumbled.

'Come on, Ash! I known him for a while and he is perfectly fine.' Pika said.

'Maybe, still don't think of him as a friend. At least not yet.' Ash said, looking out the window.

"Stay still, Ryu!" Luna was heard, yelling through the door. All of Luna's pokemon laughed at that, even Ash.

'Hey Ash?' Pika asked.

'What, Pika?'

'I listened to Luna's mind a little while ago. You better become friends with Ryu soon because you're going to be competing with him in the Contest.' Pika said.**A/N All of Luna's Pokemon can use Telepathy. Makes it more fun to write.**

'Wonderful...' Ash mumbled, turning her head to look out the window.

"_He better not screw this up. In the battle round, he better win. If he doesn't, I will never be his friend. It would be our first loss in who knows how long. At anything."_

They all heard the door to the bathroom open up. When they looked and saw Ryu, All the girls, except for Ash, whistle in approval. Ryu instantly blushing. The fur on the top of his head was straight and when it got to his forehead it bent up leaving a spike like appearance.**A/N For a better description of his hair style, just look at the Story Picture. Its like that Mews head fur. **The rest of his fur was so black that it shined like the Top of his ball did. You could even call it black as the void, just like his ball.

POV Switch: Ryu

After his blush was gone, Ryu looked around the room. Finding a mirror, he floated too it. When he looked at him self he whistled as well. He looked at Luna and smiled

"_Never sould have doubted you. I look badass."_ Ryu said to the room. Luna smiled and nodded her head. She then looked at the time. It was 10:00.

"Ok, I know I don't tell you its bedtime this early but we have to get to the contest to be able to sign up." All of her Pokemon, except for Ryu who was still admiring himself, groaned.

"_Come on..."_ Pika moaned.

"_Ughhhh..."_ Ash complained.

"_Whatever." _Winter sighed.

"_Stupid contest..."_ Fly muttered.

"_What!? You know I like the night!" _Shadow yelled.

"I know you guys don't like it but it has to be done. Now get to sleep." Luna said as she returned everyone except Pika and Ryu, who still didn't realize what happened as he was STILL looking at himself. Luna just smiled and took the mirror form him.

"_Whyyyyyyyyyyy? I wasn't done yet!" _Ryu wined. Luna just laughed

"If you want to compete in the contest you have to go to bed. Ryu just grunted and floated over to a bed. using his paws to move the blanket back, he slipped into the bed. Getting a idea, he picked up the mirror and used Hypnosis on himself. He fell asleep instantly, the mirror falling to the ground. He dreamed about a lot of things. Mainly Luna and...Winter? He had a smile on his face as he couldn't wait for the next day.


	6. Contest part 1

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! The last chapter was just about Luna's team. This chapter will be about the Contest. It will be broken into two parts. The first part will be the first two rounds. The second part will be between the final round and a...****surprise. Anywho onto the poll:**

**Romance :1**

**Friendship: 0**

**Horror: 0**

**Humor: 0**

**So far only one person has voted. Now that there is a vote after 3 chapters the winning genre will be introduced then. Vote now to get your favorite genre in your (hopefully) favorite story :D I'm going for at least 2k words this time. Arctic Fox signing off. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I DO WANT TO!**

The next morning

POV: Ryu

Ryu yawned and woke up. Looking around he saw that everyone else was still sleeping. Pushing the blanket off him with his paw, he floated up. Looking around the room for something to eat, he noticed that Ash was actually awake.

'Hey Ash?' Ryu talked normally because only Ash and him were up. Ash looked over her shoulder and saw him.

'What do you want Ryu' Ash said, a little edge in her words. Ryu noticed this and raised a eyebrow.

'I don't know why you don't like me but I understand. You want me to prove myself to you." Ryu said, no emotion in his voice. Ash, surprised at how right he was without using telepathy, if he did she would have felt him in her head. She nodded

'Well now that thats out of the way, Where does Luna ke-' His stomach cut him off by making itself known, finishing his sentence for him. Ash just laughed and motioned to follow him with a paw. He followed her, blushing, to Luna's bed. She shook her a little bit and Luna woke up.

"Ugh what is it Ash? I'm trying to-" Ryu's stomach made its self known again, cutting Luna off. Both girls laughed at Ryu's even brighter blush before Luna got up.

"I guess that answers my question. What do you like to eat? "

"_Eggs and Bacon. I had them once and they were AWESOME!" _Ryu panicked when he said the first part of the sentence so he made it sound like he had it one time. Not every day.

"Really? Strange choice...OK I'll get you some eggs and bacon after I take my shower and get dressed ok?"

"_Sure. I'll be waiting." _Ryu replied. A couple of minutes later, Luna came out with her new clothes for the day. She looked at the clock and saw that she had more than enough time till they had to go register. Nodding she left the room and went to go get Ryu his eggs and bacon. **A/N Great, now I want scrambled eggs and bacon...stupid mind. **Once she left, Ryu floated towards the window and looked out. His hair and fur still the way they were before he went to bed. While he waited he looked out the window. He just then remembered something. Turning around, he looked at Ash.

'How did you get out of your ball? You were in it when we went to bed.?'

'Huh, oh its a little trick I learned. I would tell you but...I don't like you enough.'

'Whatever, just wondering how you got out is all.' At that moment Pika, who was sleeping this entire time, yawned and woke up. She looked around and saw that Luna was gone. Panicking, she jumped down and started running around. Ryu was so entertained that he never tried to help her, he just followed her with his eyes as she ran around the room. Ash, on the other hand, knew how crazy Pika gets when she doesn't know where Luna is.

'Pika! It's OK! Luna just went to get Ryu so food. That's all. She is not hurt!' Ash said, trying to calm down the crazy pikachu. Pika instantly calmed down, and belly flopped the floor. She was panting when Ash came over and used her muzzle to lift her up. Placing her on the bed, she turned to Ryu. She saw his entertained gaze as he watched Pika.

'Ryu, if you ever see Pika get that crazy about Luna again, you have to tell her where she is. If you don't she will get worse and worse till she starts using attacks on us. Trust me, you do NOT want to know what that feels like.' Ash explained. Ryu didn't know the dangers of Pika getting like that and widened his eyes as he heard that.

'Oh...uh...jeez thanks for letting me know.' Ryu mumbled.

'Its fine. You didn't realize it.' Ash said. At that moment Luna walked back in and saw Pika panting on the bed. She had a look on her face of...well a face of 'well crap'

"Woops...forgot about Pika...Anyway Ryu here is your breakfast. Ash, Pika I got your and the rest my teams food here as well. Ryu saw her throw out the rest of her team while he dug into the food. Once he was done, he noticed that everyone else was as well. Picking up the plate with his paws, he floated over to Luna. She saw him and took the plate.

"Wow Ryu, you're a fast eater." Luna said, a smile on her face.

"_Yeah well...I...I was hungry ok?"_ Ryu said, a little embarrassed. Luna laughed and returned everyone but Pika. Normally she would keep Ryu because he was fun to talk to but she didn't want anyone to know about him till the contest. Once Ryu entered his ball, he immediately noticed something...different. It felt like he wasn't alone. Looking around, he saw someone practicing on the dummies. He was right, there was someone in here. Flying over, he saw that it was Winter.

'Winter? What are you doing here?' Ryu asked. Not expecting to hear Ryu so jumped and missed with her Bone Rush. Sighing, she absorbed the bone and turned around.

'Luna activated the program that lets us go into other Pokeballs. I wanted to talk to you about something so I came to your ball. Nice place by the way.' Winter said.

'Thanks. What did you want to talk about?' Ryu asked, crossing his arms.

'I to talk to you about Ash.' Winter explained.

'Ah. Ash, sit.' Ryu said, pointing towards the picnic table. Ryu and Winter both walked/floated over and sat down. Ryu's tail curled around him while Winter had hers just sticking out behind her.

'I wanted to talk to you about why Ash acts like she is. About why she doesn't like you right now.' Winter explained.

'Ash doesn't like me because she doesn't trust me at the moment. She wants me to prove to her that I can carry my own weight on the team.' Ryu said, finishing her thought. Winter's eyes widened when he said what she was about to say.

'I already had this conversation with Ash. I really appreciate you trying though.' Ryu said while getting up and giving her a hug. Winter blushed and ,slowly, hugged back.

'So do you want me to leave or something?' Winter asked.

'I can tell you like to train here so no you don't have to. You can leave, or join, when ever you please.' Ryu said, smiling. Winter just smiled as well and went back to her training. Ryu, then noticed that they were at the contest.

'On second thought, Winter you might want to leave.' Winter looked back at him, hurt clearing on her face. Ryu just smiled and pointed at the sky. She looked up and saw what he noticed a couple seconds ago. Nodding in understanding, she walked over to him and hugged him again. Ryu blushed and she just smiled. She then closed her eyes and glowed for a second before vanishing, back in her own ball. Shaking his head to clear it, He wondered what the second hug was for. The first one was because of me being nice. The second one though...that was a mystery. Shaking his head and laid back and watched as Luna was introduced and pulled out Ash's ball.

POV Switch: Luna

She pulled out Ash's ball and threw it. The Ultra ball spinning before releasing Ash, who was spinning as well and right before she landed, she did a front flip, already Impressing the judges. She and her Pokemon did this enough times to know EXACTLY how to get the most amount of score. The crowd cheered as they saw Ash, one of Luna's most famous Contest Pokemon. However she did know how to fight, which helps in some cases. Luna already knew what to do.

"Ash, use ember straight into the air!" Ash followed her commands perfectly and shot a bunch of hot pellets of fire into the air.

"Now use Extrasensory to make them become a Ember tornado!" Ash used the attack and made the pellets spin into a fiery Tornado with Rainbow energy going up the middle. This got a lot of cheers from the crowd.

"Now use Quick Attack to go straight through the ember tornado!" Ash used Quick Attack to go straight through and came out on the top. Doing front flips to help with the beauty of the combo. When Ash landed, she had a fire like Aura going around her that had the colors of the entire rainbow. The embers also were seen moving through the rainbow aura. The crowd cheered again and the judges all gave a 10 giving Luna a perfect score of 30. The announcer started his run-down for those who were at home.

"And after the amazing display of control and beauty with Ash, Luna has got another perfect score! She will be moving on to the next round!" The crowd cheered again. Waving, Luna and Ash walked off the stage. After watching a bunch of other people go up and show their combos, all of them VERY beautiful, she walked into a remote corner.

POV Switch: Ryu

When Ryu saw Luna walking into a corner and pulling his ball of her belt, he got up and stretched. When Luna tossed the ball into the air, It opened and Ryu only saw gold for a second till it became normal as he left the ball as a golden energy. Looking at Luna, he tilted his head.

"_What's up?" _He asked.

"It's the second round so I want to warn you. The entire world is about to know about you being with me. Many bad people will try to take you from me. Are you sure you want to do this?" Luna asked, concern in her voice. Ryu smiled at her concern

"_I'll be fine. I got every move ever known, plus I have you with me. Nothing is going to happen. Thank you though."_ Ryu smiled, hugging Luna. She hugged him back before returning him. Once he was in his ball again, he mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen. When he saw that Luna was at the stage again, he braced himself. He heard her say that the opponent can call out first. Whoever it was threw something out. Ryu then saw Luna go for his ball and she Threw it. He didn't want to come out just yet so it forced the ball to stay closed. As it bounced and rolled to the center of the stage, people gasped at the sight of the beautiful ball. The judges instantly amazed at its beauty. Ryu then smirked and let the ball open. As the Golden energy came out of the ball people gasped again at the beauty of just the energy. But when the energy formed into Ryu...all hell broke loose. EVERYONE, including the judges, jumped to their feet and had eyes the size of plate, shock and awe in all of them. For what they saw was a black as the void Mew that shined and his head fur was in the most awesome way possible. He heard everyone cry out in the same way.

"No way! I don't believe it!" They all looked to the kid who was staring in awe struck. When he brought out his Pokedex everyone went quiet to listen to what it would say.

**Mew: The Legendary Psychic Pokemon**

**Its DNA is said to contain the genetic codes**

**of all Pokemon, so it can use all kinds of**

**techniques. This Mew is a Shadow Mew. Because**

**of its Shadow body, Its Power is double, and its Shadow Class moves**

**(example: Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw) power is increased by **

**triple its current power. This Pokemon is the rarest Pokemon in existence. **

**Moves known: All**

Hearing the pokedex confirm what they thought was impossible, they turned their heads back towards Ryu. He sat there with a annoyed look on his face. He looked at the judges and they jumped when they saw him looking at them. He used telepathy to speak to everyone in the room.

"_Well? Can we start now?" _Ryu looked annoyed as they just stood there staring. Hearing him talk made their eyes widen even more.

"O-O-Oh y-y-yeah...l-l-let t-the s-second r-round b-begin." The judges said. The timer instantly started. Ryu looked back at his opponent. It was a Delphox from Kalos. It was shaking in fear and respect at the same time, Before anyone did anything the Delphox went to a knee and bowed to Ryu. Surprised, Ryu used the weakest Psychic he could to stand it up. The timer was already down 15 seconds. Only 45 seconds left. They both nodded before rushing each other. The Delphox used flamethrower and then Psychic to make the blast of fire spin. The beauty of the attack made Ryu lose some points. Growling, he teleported behind the Delphox and imagined his palm glowing with energy then blasting out words, Force Palm. Ryu then brought his paw up to the Delphox's side and saw the energy he imagined do exactly as he pictured it doing. Even though the attack is not very effective, The Delphox was sent flying into a wall. It lost a lot of points for that, one missing the flamethrower and two getting hit from behind. The Delphox was down to half points. 30 seconds left. Because of the smoke, he didn't see the flamethrower till it was too late. All Ryu had time for was to widen his eyes before the fire surrounded him. After the attack wore off, Ryu was burnt and bruised. He lost about a quarter points and the Delphox and Ryu were tied in points. As the smoke cleared, however he could be seen that the Delphox was barley conscious after that hit. 15 seconds left. Firing another Psychic controlled Flamethrower, Ryu lost even more points, putting the Delphox in the lead. Forming a Shadow Ball, Ryu launched it Through the fire. When he used the Delphoxs attack against it and making it look beautiful and the same time made the Delphox loses points till they were both even and 25% left. 5 seconds left. Right before the clock ended, Ryu's Shadow Ball made contact with the Delphox. The timer instantly stopped. The Judges knew there was no way the Delphox could have survived that. It took a super effective attack from a Shadow Mew making the Shadow Ball 3 times more powerful. Plus adding the damage from the Force Palm already. As the dust settled, they saw, not surprising, a fainted Delphox...bleeding badly. Ryu instantly knew that the attack was too powerfull but it was the only way to win. Flying over to it, the stadium watching him, he landed next to the Delphox. Picturing himself using Heal Pulse by picturing his paw on the Delphox, glowing pink, as its wounds closed. He then put his paw on the Delphox and saw the same glow, he knew he was using Heal Pulse. After the Delphox recovered enough, he then flew over to Luna's bag and grabbed a revival seed. Flying back over to the downed Delphox, he opened its mouth and feed it the seed. It instantly opened its eyes and looked at Ryu. It smiled and gave him a hug. Satisfied that he Delphox would be OK he floated back to Luna. Instantly as soon as they saw the Delphox stand, they all cheered, Luna ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, the coordinator returning the Delphox, and everyone one in the audiance, including the Judges, stood and clapped for Ryu. He smiled and waved with his left paw. He floated off when Luna as they left the stage, everyone clapping for them.

POV Switch: Mysterious man

A Mysterious man was watching the battle from a dark corner. He, just like the rest of the audience, stood up, Eyes wide, when Ryu first came out. After the battle, he pulled out a phone and made one call

"HQ This is recon team 7, Some girl at the Lilycove Contest has a Shadow Mew!" As he was quiet, he listened to his bosses response.

"Roger, moving in." As he put the phone away, the light from the screen showed a man in a white shirt and a big red R on his chest, before the light died.

**OOOOOOOH SUSPENSE. OMG 3k words! That's a lot more than I intended. I bet you know who the Mysterious man is. Who else do we know has a white shirt with a big, red R on it? Well this was FUN to write. I'll write the next part tomorrow. 3 chapters in one day plus this one...wow. You guys must LOVE me. Anywho see you all tomorrow. Arctic Fox signing off.**


	7. Contest part 2

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! After sleeping on the last chapter, I didn't really like how powerful I made Ryu. I decided to nerf him so that instead of his base power being x3 more powerful than a normal Mew of the same level it is now only double. Also what I really didn't like was how powerful his Shadow class moves were. They are now only x3 his CURRENT power. What I mean by that is that if his attack/sp. attack power goes up during a battle, so does the Shadow moves power. So now instead of being stupidly powerful, his shadow moves are only x6 more powerful than normal. Ok here is the poll**

**Romance: 1**

**Friendship: 0**

**Horror: 0**

**Humor: 0**

**At the moment romance is still winning. 1 more chapter till this is over. Vote now or forever hold your peace. Enjoy the story. Arctic Fox out.**

Pokemon center trainer room

POV: Ryu

When Ryu, Luna, and Pika got back to the room, Luna kept Ryu out now that everyone knows about him, Luna called out the rest of her team. As soon as they were out they all looked at Ash and Ryu. They even all spoke at the same time.

"_You two were so awesome! Ash, you looked so beautiful and Ryu looked so badass!"_ Both Pokemon blushed from the complements and looked away, each finding something interesting to look at on different corners of the ceiling. Ryu then looked back towards the group and smiled.

"_Thanks guys...and girls." _Ryu said, Ash looking at the group and nodding. Luna just smiled at her Pokemon and looked at the time.

"OK guys, Ryu and Ash, bed time. You two have a big day ahead of you. Eat this and go to sleep." Luna said. Ryu and Ash both groaned before eating the Pokefood. Ryu preferred human food but he couldn't say it or else risk suspicion. He did find the Pokefood pretty good though. After fixing his fur, he liked the way it looked and wanted to have it like that permanently now, He pulled the covers off with his paws and went to bed. Before falling completely to sleep, he heard Pika ask him something.

"_Hey Ryu, If you can just move the blankets with your mind why do you use your paws?" _Opening his right eye, he could see everyone looking at him and nodding. Closing his eye again.

_"Because I don't want to misuse my paws. I have them for a reason so why not use them. Besides only using my Psychic powers is kinda boring."_ He then rolled to his other side, his Black as the Void tail falling off the bed. He soon fell asleep after pulling the blanket back on him.

POV Switch: 3rd person Luna's team

As Pika, Winter, Fly, and Shadow stared at Ryu, they all said the same thing.

"_Any one else feel like they are being pulled into him because of how black his fur is?" **  
**_**A/N Its like that feeling where something is so black that it is sucking you in. You know what I'm taking about.**

They all then looked at each other for a second. Then they all burst into laughter. Only to be quieted when Ryu glowed blue for a second and the closest one to him, Pika at the time, also glowed blue before getting slammed into the ceiling. They then heard Ryu scream out

"_SHUT UP WILL YOU?! I HAVE TO SLEEP HERE!" _They all apologized before whispering to Pika if she was OK. Pika nodded and looked at the others before using telepathy only to them.

"_Remind me to never get on his bad side..."_ They all grinned and were about to laugh again when they remembered about a certain Shadow Pokemon in the room. They all decided to talk about the little Mew for just for something to talk about.

"_What do you girls and Shadow think of him?"_ Pika asked, rubbing her head a little bit from when Ryu slammed her into the ceiling.

"_I like him. He is fun." _Fly said.

"_I think he is ok. Nice to have another guy on this team. I was getting lonely. Being the only guy that is."_ Shadow said.

"_I...I think I really like him..."_ Winter said blushing, The others caught on to her blush and how she stuttered.

"_Awwww! Winter likes Ryu!" _Pika said, a smile on her face. Shadow just smiled and raised a eyebrow at Winter, a humorous glint in his eyes.

"_Winter and Ryu sitting in a tree, K-I-S-" _Fly and Pika sang. They all stopped when they heard Ryu mumbled before shifting so that he was on his other side, his face facing them. They all looked at each other and sighed in relief. They didn't want to have to deal with Ryu's wrath if they woke him up.

"_We will finish this another time." _Pika said, looking at all of them. They all nodded, agreeing. They all walked to their favorite spots and fell asleep, joining Ash and Ryu in dreamland.

The next morning

POV: Ryu

Ryu yawned and opened his eyes. He saw that everyone else was already up and saw that Luna even went and got him his favorite breakfast. Smiling, he pushed the covers off and floated up. Fixing his fur because he had bedhead. He looked in the mirror. Seeing that it was the way he liked it, he went back to the matter at hand, his empty stomach. He noticed that no one knew he was awake yet and was about to say something when he saw the girls whispering to each other. He was about to go invisible to...listen on what they were saying when his stomach ruined that plan for him, making a loud, growling noise. The girls stopped whispering and looked at him. Smiling they waved at him. Once he saw that they stopped whispering he realized they were talking about him. Tilting his head, he was even more curious as to what they were talking about. He was thinking of going into their minds to find out but he remembered that they were also telepathic. Meaning that they would know if someone was searching their head. Sighing, he mumbled something incoherent and went back to his food. After eating it and giving Luna his plate, he floated towards the window. He kept thinking about his dream. It had his parents and him but he was a Shadow Mew in it. They talked for a while and they told him how proud of him they were about how he became the world's guardian.

The girls, seeing Ryu looking out the window with a blank stare, all came up to him and looked at him with concerned looks.

'Are you OK Ryu?' Pika asked in her normal talk. Ryu snapping out of his state, he turned around and saw the girls looking at him. He put on a smile

'Yeah Pika...I'm fine.' Ryu said, no emotion in his voice. The smile barely meaning anything. Glancing at the clock, he saw that they would have to leave soon. Looking around the room, he saw that Luna left.

'Hey...Where did Luna go?' He asked.

'She went to take a shower. Speaking of showers you could really use one Ryu.' Pika said, laughing. Ryu blushed and smelled his fur. His head instantly snapping to the other side and he coughed.

'Yeah...no kidding.' He said, laughing as well.

"OK Ryu, Ash you ready?" Luna said coming out of the bathroom with new clothes on. Ryu looked at her.

"_I smell like crap. I'm going to take a shower then I'll be ready." _Ryu said, flying into the bathroom and slamming the door closed, locking it at the same time using his powers. After about 5 minutes, he came out of the bathroom. His fur shiny and head fur being pushed back to normal as he walked. He saw that everyone was recalled except for Pika and Luna standing in the middle of the room. Seeing Pika not in a ball reminded him of something.

"_How come Pika never goes in her ball?"_ Ryu asked. Luna, realizing where he was coming from, nodded.

"She doesn't like it in her ball. I keep you out because its fun to talk to you. You're funny." Luna explained. Ryu smiled at the complement. "_You're going to have to return me anyway so just do it now. I can't just walk...float out onto the stage._" Ryu said, telepathically. Luna nodded in agreement and pointed his custom ball at him.

"Ryu, Return!" After seeing red for a second as the ball returned him, he saw he was back in his ball. This time, not only was Winter in here, but all the girls and Shadow, besides Pika because she was always out of her ball. Tilting his head, he floated over to them.

'Hey girls, What's up?' Ryu asked, confused at why they were in his ball. They turned to look at the new voice and saw Ryu floating over to them.

'Oh, hey Ryu. We just wanted to talk. The reason we were in your ball is because its a lot nicer than ours.' Fly said.

'Well, if you don't mind could you ether go to a different ball or to a different part of my ball? I kinda want to train without having to worry about bi-standers.' Ryu said.

'Oh OK Ryu. Come on girls. Let's go on the hill.' Shadow said, as he walked over to it. After the girls, and Shadow, left Ryu started to work on his moves he had. He wanted to be able to get better accuracy with them. He didn't need to work on any moves to learn seeing how he could just think of himself doing it and it would happen. While he was working on his Shadow Ball to get it so he can hit a target while moving, flipping, flying, or moving in the opposite direction that a target was moving, he kept seeing the girls and Shadow, mainly Winter and Fly for some reason, look at him every now and again. He, again, was wondering what they were talking about. He then cried out in pain as a dummy hit him with a Aura Sphere, he had the dummies fight back to make it harder for him, and flew out of a cloud of smoke that appeared because he was so distracted. The ball instantly healed him but it didn't stop it from hurting. He then got up and saw that he flew, bounced, and skidded about 15 feet away from where he originally was. The girls, and Shadow, heard him and they all snapped their heads in his direction. They saw him explode and then fly out of the cloud and then bounced and skidded to where he was at. By the time Ryu got up, they were all surrounding him.

'Ryu! Are you ok?' Winter asked. He ignored her and looked over her shoulder to see a fire blast come out of the smoke. Bolting up, he didn't have time to use protect so he pushed her out of the way. He braced himself as the fire blast hit him. Screaming as it felt like was burning alive, he was thrown into wall of the ball. Bouncing off it, he slid down. He was instantly healed, again, by the ball and he told the ball to stop attacking. The dummies then stopped moving and stood still. Floating up, he looked at his friends. They were looking at him in shock. They knew that if Ryu didn't push Winter out of the way, she would have been hit and possibly knocked out and sent to her own ball to be healed. Winter, who was still on the ground, looked at him in awe. Looking up, he saw that they were at the contest, Luna reaching for his ball. Telling his ball to teleport them back, they vanished.

Ryu saw Luna grab his ball and he looked to the balls left, seeing Ash's ball as well. The crowd was cheering as they saw Ryu's ball. Throwing them, he allowed his ball to open. After his gold vision left, he saw that he was back on the field. He then floated down, picked up his ball, he made it not go back, and threw it in the air. Spinning, his tail smacked it sending it flying towards Luna. She caught it and grinned. The crowd cheered as he did that cool little display of control. Looking back at the stage, He saw Ash in a battle position staring at their opponents. Speaking of opponents, They were facing a Gallade and a Espeon. Just like last time, They both bowed to him making him pick them up...again. He knew it was a sign of respect but he hoped that not every Pokemon he fought would bow to him before hand.

The judges, after calming down from seeing Ryu again, started the clock. They nodded at each other before rushing. The Espeon used Hypnosis on Ryu to make him fall asleep. She wanted to focus on Ash so that they could double team Ryu. They planned that strategy out the day before. Ash saw the Espeon use hypnosis on her comrade and swore. It was going to be a lot harder now. Focusing on the battle, she used Quick Attack on the Espeon for a little bit of revenge. It hit and the Espeon skidded back a little bit. Both teams were at equal points. 45 seconds left. Ash forgot about the Gallade though and it hit with a Night Slash. Taking a big hit from that, losing several points in the process, she retaliated with a Flamethrower and used Extrasensory to make it spin around. They lost points for the pretty combo. It hit the Gallade and wounded it. They lost even more points.

Ryu woke up at this point and looked at the board to see what he missed. They were barely losing. He then saw they only hade 30 seconds left. Growling, he looked at the Espeon and got a idea. He teleported behind it and used Shadow Claw on both paws.

"_This is for putting me to sleep!" _Ryu yelled as he swung 5 times with each paw, hitting every time. The super effective, x6 power Shadow Claw devastated the Espeon. It flew into the wall and slid down it, knocked out. He smiled smugly before looking at the Gallade. They lost half of their points when the Espeon was knocked out. The Gallade then looked at him and rushed him using Night Slash, believe it was still super effective, which it wasn't as he was part Dark because of him being a Shadow Pokemon. He looked at it and crossed his arms. He let the attack get close and when it was, he quickly used double team by picturing a fake version of him where he just was standing and the real version in the air. When the attack hit, the clone disappeared and the real Ryu rushed him from behind. He had a bone of black aura in his hands as he rushed with bone rush, picturing a black bone in his paws after the attack "hit". They lost even more points from the dodge and then Ryu hit the Gallade. Because it wasn't very effective but his base attack is doubled, it only did normal damage. The Gallade skidded for about 5 feet and looked at Ryu. The Gallade was about to attack when Ryu just smirked and waved.

"_Bye bye." _He said. The Gallade was confused for a second before he realized he wasn't _only_ fighting Ryu. Eyes widening he turned around to see a huge Flamethrower hit it in the face. The combined power of Ryu's attacks plus the Flamethrower was too much for the Gallade. It fainted right when the timer was on 10 seconds. The crowd cheered as the two worked together perfectly. Ryu looked at Ash and saw that she was looking at him, smiling. She nodded and he realized he proved himself to her. He smiled as well. Luna walked up to the two of them and hugged them both, laughing. Separating from the two of them, she waved as the crowd cheered. The judges walked up to her and smiled.

"That was a amazing battle! To prove your victory here, you can have the Lilycove Ribbon!" The judges gave her a ribbon and Luna accepted it. She put it in her ribbon case. Smiling she waved to the crowd. Before they could walk off, however a huge explosion shook the hall. Everyone screamed and covered their heads. When they looked to where the explosion happened, they saw a strange looking claw fly out at a very fast speed. It clamped onto Ryu and he screamed as he felt his power being drained. The Claw then pulled back and Ryu went with it.

"RYU!" Luna screamed. When the smoke cleared, they saw a Meowth shaped hot air balloon with 3 people in it. Ryu was seen screaming in pain and struggling to move beneath it. When he tried to teleport away, he saw that he couldn't focus his energy because it was being drained. He then heard laughing and some people talking above him.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite the peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" **A/N If you STILL don't know who the Mysterious man is, leave and watch ANY episode of Pokemon.**

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"We will be taking this Mew now." James said.**  
**

"No! I won't let you! Ash, Flamethrower!" Luna yelled. Ash, who was pissed for the strange people taking away her new friend, launched her most powerful Flamethrower. The people laughed again and clicked a button. Instantly, a shield appeared around the balloon. Luna growled and was about to call out Winter when she heard something.

"Raichu, Iron Tail!" she saw a Ultra ball fly into the air and open to reveal a Raichu. Instantly, It's tail turned to iron and swung at the claw. The claw was not designed to survive a direct attack, the shield was supposed to stop any attack, it broke easily. As the Raichu fell back to Earth, Ryu floated up to the cage, EXTREMELY pissed.

"_You...just...screwed...with...the...wrong...Shadow...Mew..."_ Ryu muttered. Using Shadow Claw, He rushed into the cage. All that could be seen from below was a Shadow Claw go through the cage every now and again, dust everywhere, and the occasional bit of blood. All that could be heard was the screams of fear and pain, and the roar of a pissed off Shadow Mew. Eventually, the balloon exploded and all they could hear then was a faint,

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" As the Contest hall calmed down, Ryu floated back towards the stage. Ryu then fell and landed on his side, unconscious from all the lost power, and before he slipped away he saw Luna running at him and heard his name being screamed.

**Wow! That was interesting! Jessie, James, and Meowth tried to steal Ryu. Thankfully a unknown trainer saved him. Who is this amazing person? Find out in the next chapter of Pokemon: Shadowed Destiny.**


	8. Savior of Ryu

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! This is the final Chapter for the poll. Romance is winning by 1 vote. Now on to the summary of last chapter. Ryu and Ash won the Contest. Ryu proved himself to Ash and got a new friend. Team Rocket almost stole Ryu. A strange person saved Ryu from the clutches of said team. Now Ryu is in a state of unconsciousness after having his power drained to almost nothing. What will happen to our favorite Shadow Mew? Find out in chapter 8 "Savior of Ryu". Arctic Fox out.**

24 hours later

Ryu groaned and put his paw on his head. Opening his eyes he yelled. It was too bright for him, his paws going over his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, he stopped squinting. He tried to float up but, still feeling the lose of power from Team Rockets machine, he fell over onto the ground. Grunting, he tried again only to get back on the bed before falling down again. As he tried to get up again, the door to the room flew open to reveal Luna, and her entire team, standing there with concern and relief in all their eyes.

"RYU! I so glad your ok!" Luna squealed. Her happiness was replaced with concern again as Ryu tried to float up to her, only to lose control and fall again. This time, instead of hitting his head, Luna caught him and placed him back down.

"Ryu, I don't think you should move right now, Your still very low on energy it seems." Luna said concern in her eyes. Her Pokemon then said there own things.

"_Ryu! Are you ok?" _Pika asked, jumping on his bed to look him in the eye.

"_Ryu! Are you hurt?" _Winter asked, grabbing one of his paws. Ryu blushed at that.

"_I hope my new friend can take a bit more than that." _Ash said, smirking. Ryu smirked right back at her.

"_Shut up Ash! Ryu was hurt! Didn't you hear him scream!"_ Pika yelled at Ash, annoyed on how she acted.

"_Thanks for your concern Pika but other than feeling tired I'm fine._" Ryu said. He then looked at Luna and pointed to his ball. She got the idea and pointed it at him.

"Ryu, Return!" After his vision stopped being red, he collapsed on the ground. He knew he was going to collapse and didn't want them to worry. What good that did him. Apparently, Winter also wanted to go back in to talk to him. When she entered his ball, She saw Ryu on the ground in pain. Her eyes widened and she ran over to him. She used telepathy to speak to everyone outside the ball.

"_Ryu collapsed in pain! Get him to Nurse Joy NOW!" _ When everyone outside the ball heard Winter, They all gasped. Luna called him out, knocking Winter back to her ball, to find Ryu laying down, whimpering in pain.

"Ryu! Nurse Joy, Ryu's in pain!" Luna screamed. Nurse Joy then barged into the room and saw Ryu on the bed, whimpering. She looked at Luna and said one word

"OUT!" At her order, Luna and her team left the room.

POV Switch: Luna

Luna and her team went to the waiting room. They were all worried for their friend. They didn't know what Team Rocket did to him that would cause him to be in so much pain. Luna felt tears fall down her face as she couldn't bear to see Ryu in that much pain. Her team noticed her crying and they all gave her a hug. Winter was also crying but toughened up for her trainer's sake. Luna felt a hand go on her shoulder and she looked up, trying to see through the blurriness that was her eyes at the moment.

"I'm the trainer that saved Ryu. How is he doing?" Luna then wiped her eyes and looked at the trainer. It was a girl. She wore a dark green shirt, fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and fawn brown boots. She had short spiky black hair. Her team was also out. She had a Raichu, she knew of that already, a Combusken, a Eevee, and a Espeon. The Espeon had a black egg with red spots on its back.

"Ryu is not doing so well. He was doing fine for a bit but now I don't know..." Luna sniffed. Looking back at the trainer, she realized she never got a name.

"Hey, I want to thank you but I don't know your name." Luna said, the question implied.

"Names Collins. Zeena Collins." The girl, now identified as Zeena, held out her hand. Luna grabbed her hand and the two girls shook hands. At that moment, The needle sign stopped glowing. Luna, and the rest of her team, jumped to their feet and ran to the door. Once they got to the door, It opened to see a perfectly healthy Ryu on a cart munching on a carrot, being pushed by Nurse Joy.

POV Switch: Ryu

He forgot how much he liked carrots. When he passed them on the cart, he pointed them out to Nurse Joy. She looked and grabbed one for the Little Mew. Once he took a bite, he remembered how much he liked them. When the doors opened, he saw Luna and her team running at him. He had to take the carrot out of his mouth as quick as he could to avoid stabbing himself with it once Luna and the others, excluding Ash and Shadow, hugged him. He tried to avoid being suffocated by quickly talking to them.

"_I...really...like...OXYGEN!" _Ryu gasped out. Luna and the girls instantly let go and apologized. He waved his paw to show that it was fine. He then noticed a mirror of in the corner. He floated over to it, much to the surprise of Luna and her team, and looked at himself. He frowned, He saw that his head fur was messed up. Picturing himself using bubble on his paw, He brought his paw up to his head as he shot a few bubbles at it. The bubbles popped and made his head wet. Using his paw, he made his fur sit the way he likes it. Nodding at his work, he floated back to Luna. When she saw what he did she laughed.

"You really like your fur like that don't you?" Luna asked, laughing. Ryu just smirked and nodded. That's when he noticed the other girl looking at him. Tilting his head to the side, he pointed towards her. Luna followed his paw and saw Zeena.

"That's the trainer that saved you Ryu." Luna explained, figuring out what Ryu wanted. Ryu made a "ah" face with his mouth and looked at the girl. He waved his paw in a "come over here" way. The girl understood and walked over, her team following her. When she joined their little group, the girl smiled at Ryu.

"Its nice to see you all better now Ryu. Names Zeena." The girl said. Ryu smiled and, surprising everyone, gave Zeena a hug. Zeena just smiled and returned the hug. Ryu then went back to munching on his carrot. He heard the girls chat about him.

"I want to repay you for saving Ryu but I don't think there is anything I can do to make up for it." Luna said. Zeena just smiled.

"There is. You could let me travel with you." Zeena said. Luna just smiled.

"Of course you can! It would be nice to have a human to talk to. Not that I don't mind have conversations with my Pokemon but its nice to have another human." Luna said. Zeena just widened her eyes.

"You can understand Pokemon?!" Luna laughed.

"No, They can all use Telepathy though." Luna said. Zeena mimicked Ryu's face from a little while ago and smiled.

"Well lets get going shall we? We have a tournament to get to." Zeena said. Luna widened her eyes.

"How did you know I wanted to go into the tournament?" Luna asked.

"It was obvious. You have strong Pokemon. Plus your Luna. You're known for participating in every kind of tournament. Contest and actual tournaments alike."

Ryu smiled at their conversation and kept eating his carrot. He then noticed Winter looking at him strangely.

"_I wonder what she is thinking about?"_ Ryu wondered. He then saw the girls return everyone put him, Pika who went on Luna's shoulder, and Zeena's Raichu.

Zeena looked surprised that Luna kept Ryu out. Luna saw her face and explained.

"I keep Ryu out because he is fun to talk to." Zeena replied with a quick "ah" before they all walked towards the door. Ryu smiled and ate his carrot, his head fur falling over his left eye.

**OK guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know this chapter is much shorter than the contest chapters but I wanted this one to just be about Zeena. I promise I will make the rest of the chapters longer unless I do something like this were I want a chapter to be about a specific thing or person. Apparently Ryu now likes carrots. I didn't even mean for that to happen. My fingers just typed it out before I realized what I was typing. Anywho I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. Arctic Fox out.**


	9. The Winter's Shadow

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! That's it! The polls over! The second genre for this story is...Romance! Like is said in the first chapter that I started this, This chapter will have a bit of lovey doveyness. If you don't want to read that just skip the chapter. You will be confused on the story but you will skip this part of the romance. However, I will still be adding bits and pieces of it in other locations. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the story! Arctic Fox out.**

On the road outside of Lilycove City.

POV: Ryu

Ryu, Luna with Pika, and the new girl Zeena with her Raichu were just outside the city. Ryu finished his carrot a little while ago and looked for another. He gave up on that about 3 minutes ago though. Apparently carrots are pretty rare. They only can grow in Kalos so they won't be seen often in Hoenn. He still mumbled about it every now and again. Although Ryu still kept most of his personality as a human, being a Mew had its side effects. He had a normal Mews Playfulness and mischievousness. He could keep his playfulness locked down until he wanted it to come out, like when they are on break and he is playing with the others. He didn't have all of the playfulness, thankfully, just the bit that makes him love to play but not so much that he giggles while he does it. That would be too embarrassing. However, unlike his playfulness, he allows his mischievousness to come out rarely. At this point in time though, he let it come out.

He saw that Pika obviously had a crush on the Raichu. She kept glancing at him, blushing, then look away. He decided to let his mischievous part of him have some fun. Putting on a smile that would make anyone nervous, he called out to Pika.

"_Heeeeeeeeey Piiiiikaaaaaa."_ Ryu said to her telepathically so no one would hear him. She looked back and saw his smile. She started getting nervous about what he would do. She knew that Mews get very playful, that she already knew when she played with him, and very mischievous. She never saw this side of Ryu yet. She was wondering what he was planning. Ryu then looked at the Raichu with the same smile.

"_Oooooooh Mr. Raiiiiiiichuuuuu."_ Ryu said. The Raichu looked at him and had the same reaction as Pika. He also knew about Mew personalitys. This one just tended to hide it and tended to have more serious attitudes. He knew that everyone got into this kinda way every know and again though. Using telepathy to both Pika and the Raichu, Ryu kept his unnerving smile. He then looked at the Raichu again.

"_Do you have a girlfriend?" _Ryu asked, the smile never leaving his face. Pika then realized what Ryu was doing and blushed till even her red cheeks couldn't hide it. She started shaking her head violently. The Raichu raised a eyebrow at Pika's reaction and looked at Ryu again, still walking while Luna and Zeena talked.

"_No. Why?"_ **A/N just like Luna, Zeena's Pokemon can all use Telepathy. It makes them more fun to write. **Ryu's smile just got bigger and the Raichu unintentionally shivered. Ryu looked at Pika with the even bigger smile. She started shaking her head even more violently. Ryu chuckled a evil chuckle and looked back at the Raichu.

"_Well...You might soon."_ Ryu said. The Raichu looked confused for a second. His eyes widened when he got the unsaid message. Ryu saw him look at Pika,who was blushing so hard her head was no longer yellow. The Raichu's mouth opened but no sound came out. He was shocked. He liked Pika too but he didn't think she would like him back.

Ryu chuckled and locked his mischievous side up again. His smile going back to normal. Happy on a job well done. Ryu chuckled when he saw how the Raichu was staring at Pika.

"_Hey Raichu." _Ryu said, back to his normal self. The Raichu looked at him with his mouth still hanging open. Ryu laughed.

"_Might want to close that before something flies into it." _Ryu laughed, his eyes going pure white as he used Psychic to lift the Raichu's mouth back to where it should be. Raichu then smirked at Ryu and grabbed him, giving him a nookie, as Ryu kept laughing. Luna and Zeena looked back at the Ryu to see what he was laughing so hard about. The both raised a eyebrow and smiled when they saw Raichu giving Ryu a nookie. Luna then noticed Pika's extreme blush.

"_I wonder why she is so embarrassed? I'll have to ask her later."_ Luna thought to herself. The Raichu let Ryu go and was about to say something to Pika when the humans interrupted him.

"Ok guys and girls, Lets make camp here. I'll get the dinner started." Luna said as she sat down and went through her back. Ryu looked between Pika and Raichu.

"_We will finish this later."_ Ryu said, looking at both of them. Zeena called her team out to let them play a little bit. They saw Ryu and Raichu laughing and giving each other brotherly stares. They wondered what made the two become like brothers. Luna then called out her team. When Winter saw Raichu giving Ryu a nookie, she rushed over to him and punched him in the face. Everyone's eyes widened and Ryu floated to Winter's face.

"_Whoa whoa whoa, What was that for Winter?"_ Ryu asked, confusion on his face. She had her own look of confusion.

"_Wasn't he hurting you?" _Winter said to Ryu, confused at why, she thought, he was protecting his attacker. Ryu just smiled and hugged her. That got everyone to smile and go back to what they were doing.

"_Winter...he wasn't hurting me, Me and him are like brothers now. It was just brotherly love."_ Ryu said to her mind. Winter blushed from Ryu hugging her and hugged him back. When Pika saw Winter's blush it reminded her that Winter liked Ryu. She smirked and thought of a way to get payback. Later, she was going to talk to Winter about something. After Luna made dinner, She called everyone over. The first one she saw after calling them over was, not surprising, Ryu. He loved to eat so much that he let go of Winter, Flew over to Luna, and got in her face before anyone else even registered she called them.

"_Food? Did you say food? I want food. Can I have food?"_ Ryu asked, staring crazily at Luna. Luna laughed and gave Ryu his dinner. The others just realized what happened and they all were shocked.

"_Did Ryu just...move to Luna in less than a 10th of a second?_" Pika asked, shocked. Shaking her head, she walked over and got her dinner. She then saw Winter by herself at the moment, Ryu was devouring his food so he didn't notice, and walked over to her, ready to put her plan into action.

POV Switch: Pika

She walked over to Winter and sat down. She could tell that Winter was in her own world and thinking of something seeing how she didn't even seem to notice her sitting down. Pika smiled and tapped her on the shoulder. Winter visibly jumped and look at Pika.

'Oh sorry Pika, I didn't see you there." Winter said in PokeSpeech. Pika just waved it off and smiled at her in the same way Ryu did when he told Raichu about what she felt. Winter, just like Pika did, got very nervous.

'You should tell him.' Pika said. Winter tilted her head to the side, confusion written on her face. Pika sighed.

'You should tell Ryu you like him.' Pika explained. Winter instantly blushed and looked away.

'I...I don't know Pika...what if he doesn't feel that same?' Winter asked. Pika smiled at her friend and put a paw on her shoulder.

'Trust me, It will be fine. Ryu already spilled the beans to the one I like.' Pika then widened her eyes when she realized she said to much. Winter looked at her and smiled.

'Oh really? Well that's good to know.' Winter said evilly. Pika just backed up a little before switching the topic back to Ryu.

'Anyway...I still think you should tell him. Even if he doesn't, which I believe he does, he would still be your friend.' Pika assured her. Winter smiled and gave Pika a hug.

'Thank you. Lets go tell him.' Winter said, standing up. Pika smiled deviously. Things were going according to plan.

POV Switch: Ryu

Ryu just finished his dinner. Giving Luna his plate, she rolled her eyes at him for how quickly he ate it, he went back to the fire that Zeena build. Zeena's Pokemon were sitting around talking, or some where practicing with each other. He sat down on his bed. He looked around and smiled.

"_I'm so glad I meet these girls. It sucks that to become a Shadow Mew, the original Mew and to die but I'm glad I was able to continue her legacy. If I wasn't there at the time...Who knows what would have happened." _Ryu thought to himself. Hearing someone clear their throat above him, he looked up and smiled, floating up as well.

"_Hey Winter, what's up?" _Ryu asked. Winter looked really nervous about something and she was also blushing. Ryu became slightly concerned.

"_Winter? Are you ok?" _He asked, worried for her happiness. For some reason he felt really close to Winter. He couldn't quite get the feeling down but it left him warm inside.

_"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine. Could you do me a favor?" _Winter asked. Ryu nodded and tilted his head to the side.

"_Could you maybe become a Lucario for a second?"_Slightly confused at why Winter wants him to be a Lucario, he focused his energy and pictured himself turning into a Lucario, like he does for every new attack he wants to learn. He then glowed a bright white and everyone looked at him as he glowed. Once the Transformation was complete, a Shadow Lucario stood where Ryu once was. The Shadow Lucario had Ryu's Sapphire blue eyes. That was the only thing the same. The color of the Lucario's main fur was, just like Ryu, Black as the void. The secondary fur, the fur that's normally black on a Lucario, was a Ruby red, just like Ryu's new scarf Zeena gave him after they left the center. He was the same size as Winter then. Everyone nodded in approval at his new look. They liked the look of a Shadow Lucario. Even Ryu took a second to look at himself.

"_Not bad. Now, what did you want to ask?"_ Ryu asked, Winter looked surprised that he knew she wanted to ask him something. She sighed.

"_I...I...I wanted to know...if...DAMN IT ALL!" _Winter yelled, shocking everyone who was still watching. Ryu tilted his head to the side and opened his new mouth to ask a question but was interrupted by Winter kissing him. Everyone gasped, except for Ryu seeing how his mouth was occupied. Ryu's eyes widened as wide as they could and his new arms moved to the side. Winter then leaned on him while she kissed him to deepen the kiss. Ryu was so surprised, he couldn't concentrate on the easy task of keeping his form. He glowed again as his transformation failed. When Winter pulled away, around 10 seconds later, she saw that Ryu was in his true form. His eyes were like dinner plates, just like everyone else in the group, including the Pokemon who knew this was going to happen seeing how Pika didn't think Winter would go so far as to kiss him. He then swayed in the air as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The next second he fell backwards. For the second time in two days, he heard his name being screamed as he fell unconscious AGAIN.

**WOW! Didn't see that coming did ya? Or did you? I HAVE NO IDEA! I can't read your mind! Maybe you knew this would happen after he met Winter. Maybe you didn't think this would happen in a Million years! However it did happen so there is nothing you can do. I can easily change it but I kinda don't wana. Anywho, hope you enjoyed the first romance chapter in this story. Arctic Fox signing off.**


	10. Rocket towards your Destiny

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! I'm sorry for not posting for a couple of days. Every other weekend I go to my dads and I don't have a good computer there. So I want to let you know that every other weekend I will barely, if at all, post. Hope you enjoy! Arctic Fox out.**

A couple of hours later

POV: Ryu

Ryu's eyes opened and he looked around. He saw that he was in his bed. Surprised, he wondered how get got there seeing how he never put himself to sleep. The last thing he remembered was turning into a Lucario as a favor for...Winter. He then blushed a tomato red when he remembered what happened. Floating up, he went towards the lake that he saw was nearby. It was still night time so everyone was still sleep. He laid on his back with his tail curving around him. He brushed his scarf out of his left eye and laid it on his chest. He stared at the stars and drifted into his own world. He didn't feel something lay down next to him. He was too distracted with what happened before he fainted. His blush coming back, not enough to show in his fur but enough to make his face feel hot. He sighed as he shook his head, not wanting to think about that for a little while. He went back to his thoughts.

"_I know I am really a human, not that they know, but for some reason...I just have this...feeling...about Winter. I didn't dwell on it because I felt that it was nothing. But after Winter kissing me...I think i'm starting to know what the feeling is...I think i'm falling in love...Ugh that sounds so weird but yet...so right."_ Ryu thought. His eyes glazed over as they lost focus with the world. He then felt a another weird feeling. This one wasn't emotional. It was Psychical. Focusing back on the real world, he felt a tug on his neck. Realizing someone was pulling on is scarf, he turned his head in the direction. What he saw made him jump and yell at bit. Winter was laying there in his face, smiling.

"_W-Winter! Don't scare me like that! I'm not a fan of getting scared! I'm lucky I didn't have a heart attack!" _Ryu yelled. Winter's smile disappeared and put her head down.

"_I-I'm sorry Ryu..."_ Winter said, a her eyes watering up. Ryu just smiled and hugged her. She jumped herself and hugged him back.

"_Its ok. You didn't know."_ Ryu whispered to her ear. Winter smiled and hugged him harder. Ryu grunted as all the air in his lungs was forced out. He forced a smile and looked at her ear.

"_Winter...I...like...breathing...you...know..." _Ryu gasped out. Winter let him go right then and looked at him, guilt in her eyes.

"_I-I'm sorry!"_ Winter said, while Ryu dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Once he got enough Oxygen, not that he needed it, seeing how Mew's can live in any environment including space, into his lungs he got up. Looking at Winter, she still had a worried look on her face, and smiled.

"_Well that was...a unexpectedly big hug." _Ryu smiled, floating back up till he was at head height with her which was only 3 feet 6 inches. Winter blushed and looked away.

"_Hey Winter? What are you doing up? I'm up because I kinda already took a...nap. So why are you up?"_ Ryu asked, blushing till it showed through his fur. Winter blushed slightly, easily visible because of her white fur.

"_I wanted to talk to you abut...what I did." _Winter said, blushing. Ryu blushed harder and looked off.

"_Listen Ryu...I wanted to say I'm sorry for doing that. It was uncalled for. I hope th-_"

"_Winter. You don't have to apologize for doing that. Its ok. Matter of fact, I guess its karma. Not saying that it was a bad thing, but I did kinda tell Raichu that Pika liked him." _Ryu smirked slyly. Winter smiled.

"_Yeah she did tell me that. How did you know though?"_ Winter asked. Ryu just smirked again.

"_It was fairly obvious. I'm surprised I even had to tell Raichu it was that obvious. She kept looking at him and blushing."_ Ryu laughed. Winter just smiled before getting serious again.

"_Well, I also want to tell you that, even though I think you already now by now, but I'm...in love with you." _Winter said. Ryu blushed and answered in the best way he could. He grabbed her head with his tail, pulled her close, and kissed her. Winter was supreised for a second before kissing him back. After 10 seconds, Ryu pulled back and smiled.

"_I believe that was a good answer to that._ Ryu said, smile never leaving his face. Winter blushed and smiled back. Grabbing her paw, he pulled them back to the camp.

"_Come on Winter, we have a long day ahead of us. Let's get some sleep."_ He said, slight sadness in is voice. He wanted to spend more time out with her. She nodded and led herself be led back to the group. They never knew that Pika was watching with one eye. Pika smiled at the two and closed her eye, going back to sleep.

Setting Winter down on her bed, Ryu tucked her in. She smiled at him before closing her eyes. As Ryu laid himself down, he heard her deep breathing and knew she fell asleep. He smiled when he thought of what happened at the lake. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep. Not knowing the dangers that would happen the next day.

The next morning

POV: Ryu

Ryu yawned and opened his eyes. He floated up to his normal floating height of around 5 feet. Looking around, he saw that everyone, except Winter, was up. He floated over to Luna.

"*Yawn* _Did you make any breakfast yet?"_ He asked. Luna smiled at him. She handed him his favorite breakfast food. His eyes widened and he hugged Luna. She chuckled and whispered something to him. He blushed and quickly floated off to his bed. After sitting down, he ate his food. He wondered what to do with Winter. He knew he was going to get some remarks about it but he didn't know what kind. Finishing his food, he floated back over to Luna and gave her his plate. She smiled and took it.

"You eat fast, you know that right?" She said. Ryu laughed.

"_You tell me that every time I finish eating." _He said. She laughed with him and shooed him off with her hand. Floating off, he sat down as he waited for every one to finish packing up. Zeena was already ready, she didn't have to make breakfast, and was waiting for Luna, Raichu by her side. After Luna finished packing, she returned her team, except for Pika and Ryu, and stood up.

"OK, let's go." She said, walking out of the clearing and onto the path. While they were on the way to the next city for the tournament, They kept fighting random trainers that wanted to battle. Although it was annoying, they did get some good money. Luna and Zeena were always talking. They would talk about random stuff like Battles, strategies, hair, the usual girl trainer stuff. Ryu never really paid much attention to it. He paid enough attention so that he never flew into a wall or got lost mind you but he never paid attention to what they were talking about. After walking for 5 hours straight, it became time to stop for some lunch.

After they set up the camp, he floated over to Luna's team. As he got closer, he could tell they were talking about him. Curious to what they were talking about, he went invisible to...join...the conversation. He then noticed that Winter wasn't there. When he got there, Pika was talking at the moment.

_"Really early this morning I saw Ryu and Winter holding paws. It was so cute! I never knew it would go this far!" _Pika said, Ryu's eyes widened when he heard that Pika watched him and Winter. Only because of his strong will power, did he not uncloak and yell at Pika. He wanted to know where this was going.

"_Aw! That's so cute! I wonder how far they will go?" _Fly said.

"_I really don't get why you girls care so much. If they want to let us know they will. Don't need to talk about it."_ Shadow said. Ryu smiled at him. At least the only other guy was on his side.

_"I didn't really like him that much when I first met him but now I kinda grew on him. I hope this doesn't change his personality."_ Ash said, frowning. Ryu silently laughed. If only she knew he heard that. She would never say that if he was around.

"_Well let's get back before Ryu or Winter noticed we are gone." _Pika said. Ryu smiled evilly.

"_Too late for that."_ Ryu said. They all started looking around and he decloaked right in front of them. They then all fixed their eyes on him. The girls faces like a child getting caught doing something wrong. Shadow's face one of humor as he was on Ryu's side. Ryu chuckled.

"_I didn't know that you girls were the gossipy type. And Pika, It's not nice to spy on your friends."_ All the girls faces went to horror as they realized he was watching the entire time. Shadow just laughed. Ryu smiled and left it at that and floated away. After another hour of walking, They heard something they never wanted to hear. The team Rocket Motto.

Everyone turned towards the song and saw the Meowth balloon again. Again, a claw appeared and grabbed Ryu, doing that same thing as last time.

"RYU!" Luna yelled. She and Zeena both called out the rest of their team. When Winter saw that team Rocket had Ryu, plus him screaming in pain as his energy was drained _again_, she became pissed. She formed a Aura sphere and launched it, yelling the entire time. However, instead of blocking it like they thought they would, Jessie and James simply left, taking Ryu with them.

"Ryu! No!" Luna yelled and followed them. However, they activated some sort of Rockets on the balloon and flew away. The last thing Ryu saw of them was Luna running at towards him with her arm out and Fly trying to fly over. Then he blacked out.

A couple of days later

Ryu screamed in pain as he was tossed into a room with his collar that disabled him from using his moves. They have been experimenting on him for days. He couldn't remember what not being in pain felt like. His life was a living hell. They kept experimenting on him to try to create the most powerful Pokemon ever created. They cloned him and made a thing called "Mewtwo". He beat that easily. Now they just tried to control him by trying to brainwash him. That failed. Now they just decided to break him. Every day all they did was put him in the most painful machines known to man. They pierced his body with countless needles at once. Never his head though. They didn't want to _kill _him, just break him. They would drown him to a inch of his life before pulling him out. They would burn him alive. Suffocate him. Every thing that could be done to inflect some form of pain. He knew his will was running out. A couple more of these "Experiments" and he would break. At least they let him keep his scarf. What they didn't know is that the only reason he didn't break already was because of it. It reminded him of Luna, Zeena and...Winter. If they took that away, He would have broke after almost drowning. While he was sitting in the corner, screaming from all the pain he was in, he didn't hear a alarm go off. Didn't hear the sound of a familiar voice scream his name. Didn't feel arms picking him up. Didn't see a White and black Lucario looking at him in concern. Didn't feel the sun on his broken body. Didn't hear the sounds of cops arresting Team Rocket. Didn't hear the Lucario scream his name. All he could feel was the pain. All the heard was him screaming. All he could see what the back of his eyes. All he could tell about the outside world was...nothing. After being jolted, he screamed even louder before the pain made him black out.

A couple of hours later

He woke up screaming from the pain. He wasn't in as much pain as before so he could hear people yelling at him, arms holding him down. He scream out.

"_NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE PUT IN THOSE MACHINES! I'LL HELP YOU! PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ He screamed. He was cut off by something going over his mouth. He opened his eyes to see a hand covering his mouth. His eyes started to tear up when he saw Luna looking down at him concerned. When she saw that he was looking at him, she told someone to let him go. As soon as he felt no resistance holding him down, he jumped up and gave Luna the biggest hug in the world. He started crying into her shoulder. She hugged him back and patted his back as he cried and cried, happy to be away from those people. He stayed that way for 10 minutes straight. The only reason why he let go was because Luna asked him too. He could have kept going for hours. He looked at her and saw she had cried to. She smiled and looked at him, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Welcome home." Stepping to the side, He saw her team looking at him, tears in their eyes as well. He started crying again and gave them all a hug. He then saw Winter. She was looking at him, tears falling freely. The rest of Luna's team smiled and let him go. They then turned around so that Ryu and Winter could have some private time. Winter then, tears still falling, ran at him and picked him up in the biggest hug she could. She then kissed him and they stood like that for 10 minutes. Ryu pulled back and smiled. He was glad to be home.

**...I can't believe I wrote that...The only reason I did was because I ran out of ideas in the middle of writing this. So, If you have any ideas for story progression please tell me. If I like them, I can write them to avoid another thing like this happening. Anywho, The tournament will be the next few chapters. Please give me ideas...I don't want to have to write this kind of thing again. I almost started crying myself. Arctic Fox out.**


	11. Tournament part 1

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! That last chapter was...strange...to say the least. I guess that is what happens when I run out of ideas in the middle of a Chapter...I hope that never happens again. On a cheerful note, The next few chapters will be about the Tournament! I hope you enjoy! Arctic Fox out.**

Later that night

POV: Ryu

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Ryu scream at the top of his Lungs. Everyone else jumped and looked at him. Luna's pokemon, because they can understand Pokespeech, ran to his side. The humans, getting a idea of what he said by how Luna's team reacted, ran over as well. They all crowed next to him and looked at him, concern in their eyes.

"Ryu! What is it?" Luna asked. Her pokemon nodded, showing they were wondering what happened. Ryu just folded himself into a ball, to everyone's increasing concern.

"_T-T-The nightmares...I keep seeing them...do things...to me...Oh Mew why do these Nightmares haunt me so?"_ Ryu said, rocking and starting to cry. Luna and her pokemon gave him a big group hug, trying to calm down the shaking Shadow Mew. Ryu wiped his eyes and uncurled. He smiled.

"_Thanks guys...I really appreciate it." _Ryu said.

"_Don't mention it little buddy." _Ash said. Ryu then went back to bed and closed his eyes, his friends walking away to let him sleep.

The next morning

POV: Ryu

Ryu yawned and sat up. He floated over to Luna, absentmindedly, and asked for breakfast. She smiled at him and, like usual, gave him his normal breakfast. Ryu sat down, However unlike normal mornings, Winter sat down next to him. He glanced at her. He could see that she was concerned for him.

"_What is it Winter?"_ Ryu asked. She looked at him and sighed.

"_I-I'm worried about you...You seemed so scared about the nightmares...I love you Ryu...I don't want you to be like that..." _Winter said, concerned. Ryu smiled at her.

"_I'm OK Winter. Thanks for your concern."_ Ryu said, smiling. Winter smiled at him while he started eating his breakfast. She did notice that Pika was looking at them, a smile on her face. That grin was wiped off the second Winter squinted her eyes at Pika in annoyance. Ryu told her what Pika did. Pika ran off, hopping she wasn't still staring at her, which she was. Ryu floated up and gave Luna the plate. Luna then returned most of her team, leaving Pika and Ryu out like normal, and started walking towards the next city, Rustboro, where the tournament was being held.

Tournament entrance

POV: Ryu

Ryu was sitting on Luna's head, he was tired of floating all the time, while he looked around. A lot of people were looking at him, greed in their eyes, but that was not what he was looking at. He was looking at the trainers pokemon that were trying to get their trainers attention. They were pulling on legs and yelling at them. Ryu chuckled and decided to humor them. He waved. The trainers jaws dropped and he laughed. He went back to looking at the Pokemon. He was going to have to fight them soon so he wanted to know what he was going to have to fight against. He then looked at Luna.

"_Can I sit out the first battle? I'm still not over what I saw while I was sleeping." _Ryu asked. Luna nodded before looking up at him concerned. She then returned him and he was in his ball. After laying down and putting his paws behind his head, something he always liked to do before he became a Shadow Mew, he stared up at the sky, the real one after telling his balls "Camera" to look up. He set his ball so that no one can enter. He may love everyone else on Luna's team but that doesn't mean he wants to talk to them. Closing his eyes, he took a nap while he waited for his turn.

A hour later

Ryu yawned and opened his eyes. He saw that Luna was standing in some big room. Being bored, he opened his ball. After the golden glow of his ball's energy faded, he saw that Luna was in the tournament. Matter of fact, she was in a battle! Everyone was looking at him. He smiled shyly and sat himself down on Luna's head.

"Uhh...Is that allowed to happen?" The opponent asked. The referee just shrugged.

"If all the Mew does is sit on Luna's head, I don't see a problem." The ref said. A little annoyed, Ryu looked at the ref.

"_I have a name and its Ryu."_ Ryu said, staring into the refs soul. The ref paled and looked back at the battle.

"Riiiiight...Continue."

After the battle

Ryu didn't really pay much attention to the battle. He was thinking about a certain white and black Lucario. That and the fact the everyone was looking at him kept distracting him. He then realized that he was still on Luna's head. Poking her, She looked up at him.

"What is it, Ryu?" Luna asked.

"_I think I'm good now. Can you use me next?" _Ryu asked.

"Sure. Don't be too hard on the poor trainer." Luna said, laughing. Ryu laughed with her and was absorbed into his ball. After a little while, he let his ball allow others into it. As soon as the program allowed others in, Winter appeared. Ryu laughed and looked at her.

"You_ just HAD to see me huh?" _Ryu laughed. She smiled at him.

"_Did you like my battle?" _Winter asked. Ryu's laughter faltered as he looked at her. He didn't know if he should lie to make her feel good, or if he should tell her the truth. He decided.

"_I wasn't paying attention Winter...I'm sorry." _He hung his head. He then was surprised when he felt a soft paw tilt his head up. Winter smiled at him.

"_At least you told me the truth Ryu. Besides, I know you were cheering me on. Just maybe not intentionally. If you didn't show up, I may have lost that. When I saw you watching...I knew I had to win for you. I love you Ryu." _With that, Winter kissed him. He was shocked at first but leaned into it. After a while, he pulled back, much to Winter's sadness._  
_

"_You not the only one that wishes that could have gone on longer. But if you look up." _Ryu left it at that. Luna was back on the field, reaching for his ball. Winter nodded before giving him a big hug till Ryu was called out, Winter forced back to her ball. After the golden energy ended, he stood...well floated there. Ready for what ever the other Pokemon was going to do. When he saw the trainer, his breath caught in his throat. He knew that trainer. It was a old friend of his. He hoped that he didn't recognized his eyes. Sadly, that is exactly what happened.\

The trainer's breath also caught in his throat. He recognized those eyes. He only knew of one person or Pokemon that had them.

"Ryu?" The trainer said.

"_Mike_?" Ryu responded. They stood still for a second before rushing each other. On the way there, Ryu talked to Arceus.

"_Is there a way I can become Human, if temporary?"_ Ryu asked.

"_Yes. Just think of being human and you will transform into a human wearing the last clothes you wore before become a Shadow Mew." _Arceus told him.

"_Thanks."_ Ryu said.

"_My pleasure Ryu."_ Arceus said, Ryu then thought of himself as a human and glowed white. When the glow faded he became his old human form. **A/N Read Chapter 1 if you forgot what it looked like. **Once the two now humans got into fighting range, they punched each other, one with the right fist, the other with the left. They blocked each other with each others attack. This kept happening as they kicked, punched, kicked and eventually, jumped off each others foot, doing back flips on the way down. When they landed, they went to a knee, both having their left leg back, right leg in a bowing position, left hand on the ground with the right hand in the air. They were like mirrors the whole time. They even had opposite colors on. Where Ryu had black and orange, mike had orange and black. They were completely opposite, friends by a mutual love for Shadow Pokemon. They then both stood and laughed. That is when they realized the weird looks the entire _world_ was giving them. They didn't care. They were making up for lost time.

"So Ryu, how have you been man." Mike smiled.

"Good, good. You?" Ryu laughed, surprised that he was talking in human language again. He forgot what he sounded like.

"Good, good yourself. Say...What happ-" Mike began, only to be interrupted by Ryu putting a hand on his mouth. Ryu used telepathy to say the next thing.

"_We will continue this conversation later. Not when the whole world or my new trainer is watching ok?"_ Ryu said, his eyes becoming very serious. Mike's eyes widened as he heard Ryu in his head. He nodded. Ryu then let go of his mouth and walked back towards Luna, whos eyes were as wide as plates. On the way back, he transformed back into his normal form, Shadow Mew. He then looked at Luna before turning around.

"_Can we start now?" _Ryu asked. The ref, shocked at what he just saw, nodded.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Luna's Ryu and Mike's Greninja. Ryus eyes widened. He never knew Mike got a Greninja. This just got a bit more interesting.

"Battle...BEGIN!"

**Annnnnd that's it! Cliff hangers...uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh. But they make it a bit more fun. Next chapter...Ryu and Greninja duel it out. Who will win? Will Ryu learn how to become a ninja? maybe...hopefully...I wish... Anywho, Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Arctic Fox out.**


	12. Tournament part 2

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! Ok I'm going to just go out and say this. All this Lovey-dovey CRAP is beginning to make me sick. I won't really have a clear area of it for a while. It still will be SLIGHTLY referenced every now and again. But the major stuff...NO! Ryu and Winter lovey doveyness CANCELED...for the time being. Ryu and Raichu's brotherly love, however will still be here. I hope you enjoy this chapter of the Tournament! Arctic Fox out.**

Tournament Battlefield

POV: Ryu

The Greninja, just like every other Pokemon he fought, bowed to him in a ninja-ish way. They then both rushed each other. Ryu formed a aura bone while Greninja made his water sword thingies. Ryu wondered what they were called. He never did find out. Forgetting that, They were in close proximity so they started swinging their weapons. The were having a sword fight in a way. Ryu's Black bone vs Greninja's water swords. There was flashes of light every time they made contact. Ryu knew this would just go on forever so he jumped back, canceled his Bone Rush, and thought of blades made of grass appear on his arms. After Leaf Blade formed, Ryu rushed the Greninja again. This all happened in about 2 seconds. The Greninja barely realized Ryu moved before he was pushed back by the Leaf Blades. Now it was the Greninja's turn to jump back. He then formed a sphere of water and used Water Pulse on Ryu. The water orb hit Ryu in the face so he flew backwards. After skidding for a good 10 feet, He floated back up, cracking his neck. He then formed a Shadow Ball and threw it at the Greninja. Seeing what happened to the Delphox, Greninja knew that getting hit by the Shadow Ball was the LAST thing he wanted to do. Using some sort of Ninja stuff, he disappeared and popped back out behind Ryu. Using his water swords again, he slashed at Ryu. He felt them cut into his back and he yelled in pain. He was then thrown into a wall. After sliding down it, he started to hear the ref say something.

"Ryu is unable to battle. The winn-" the ref started. Ryu heard what he was saying and floated back up, not being very injured in the slightest. In fact, He was more pissed off then hurt. As his blood dripped down his back and onto the floor, He turned around and stared at the Greninja, Rage burning in his eyes.

"_Do you think that would have done anything!? No, I'm not even CLOSE to being down...Now you will learn to fear my power!" _Ryu screamed, his face becoming more and more pissed off the more he talked. Ryu then used Shadow Claw but then Teleported right after. He appeared behind the Greninja and started slashing him. He slashed him about 10 times...with each paw. All in the blink of a eye. Ryu then used Metal Claw and pictured the claws becoming electrically charged. He then slashed at the Greninja with his now Electric Claws. The attack sent electricity flying through Greninja's body. Greninja screamed out in pain as all the attacks stacked damage on him. Ryu then used Iron Tail to send it flying. Despite being hit by all those attacks, Greninja stood back up, even if he was shaking. Ryu's eyes widened at the sight. He thought that it wouldn't be able to continue after getting hit by all those super power attacks. This Greninja must have a lot of will. The Greninja looked at him and they both nodded at each other. Rushing each other again, Ryu used his signature move, Shadow Claw, while Greninja used his water swords again. When the two attacks collided, there was a big explosion. Once the smoke cleared, Ryu and Greninja were seen standing there, both were panting. Greninja nodded at Ryu and he nodded back. Greninja then collapsed, unconscious.

"Greninja is unable to battle! The winner is Ryu!" The ref yelled. Ryu smiled before, slowly, floating over to the Greninja. He used heal pulse and the Greninja opened his eyes. Standing/floating, they shook webbed hands(?)/paws. The crowd cheered and Luna gave him a hug, Greninja laughing at his reaction, one of shock as he was suddenly hugged by Luna. Mike returned Greninja and Ryu went into his human form. Walking over to Mike, they shook hands.

"I'll explain everything after the tournament, alright Mike?" Ryu said. Mike smiled and nodded.

"I'll hold you to that." Mike said, laughing. Ryu laughed as well.

"Knowing you, you will follow me to the ends of the Earth to make sure to." They laughed together before Ryu turned back into his Mew form and was recalled by Luna. Once he went into his ball, he saw that everyone was there. They looked at him funny and he widened his eyes.

'What? Do I have something on me?' Ryu asked, confused at their faces.

'What was that about Ryu.' Pika said, blankly. Ryu looked away before sighing.

'I wasn't born a Shadow Mew.' Ryu said, To their surprise.

'I was ORIGINALLY a Human. I found the original Mew dying so to save the world, she turned me into what I am now. A completely, 100% Shadow Mew. No human trace left in me except for when I turn into a Human which is just my old clothes before I turned. If you hate me or think I'm a freak of nature, fine but at least have the respect to not tell Luna. I don't know what would happen to me then. For all I know, she may release me and I'll never see her, or you guys, again.' Ryu said, giving a little speech.

After he was done, Luna's teams faces was of complete shock. They couldn't believe what they were just told. Winter was more shocked than anyone. However she got over it first. He did say that he was now 100% Shadow Mew. The rest of her team, on the other hand, was not as quick. Pika was first to respond.

'WHAT!?' Pika screamed. Ryu sighed and looked off, knowing how this was going to end. However it didn't end like he thought.

'That...is...so...AWESOME!' Pika screamed, before giving him a hug. Ryu was shocked to say the least. He expected them to hate him. Now they think he is awesome? Saying he was shocked was a understatement. He returned Pika's hug before setting her down. She looked at him with stars in her eyes. He backed away slowly from her before looking at the rest of the team.

'Well?' Ryu asked, raising a eyebrow. They looked at each other before doing the same thing as Pika. Sighing, Ryu floated off. He then saw that they were at a Pokemon Center. Pointing up, Ryu showed the girls. They followed his paw and saw where they were at. They all then went back to their balls. That is when he realized something.

'PIKA WAS IN A BALL?!'

**LOL! I COMPETENTLY FORGOT THAT PIKA DOESN'T GO IN HER BALL! XD That is why I had Ryu really shocked. Well that is the first...second...Battle at the tournament. ALSO I have a question for you guys. What do you peoples prefer? Long chapters but only one a day? Or shorter chapters with around 2-3 a day? Please let me know so I can write for you guys to enjoy. Hope you enjoyed! Arctic Fox out.**


	13. Tournament part 3

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! For some stupid reason I can't reply to guest reviews...anyway here are my replys to guest reviews**

**Luckywhisker: Yes, I did take your advice. I found it kinda interesting and may add a nice touch. Also Zeena was just watching. I didn't add her because I didn't plan to have her to be in to begin with.**

**PokeKing: I have seen Greninja take a beating before. I based that Greninja off of the one I have seen. Plus don't underestimate a Pokemon's Will XD**

**I just want to let you guys know that I reply to ALL reviews. I find it nice that you went out of your way to say something about this story so I will go out of my way to reply to you. If I don't reply then I didn't see it yet. Hope you enjoy the story! Arctic Fox out.**

Tournament trainer room(?)

POV: Ryu

Ryu smiled. He was in a good mood at the moment. At the moment, he was play-fighting with his "brother", Raichu. What put him in a good mood was that he saw Raichu and Pika holding paws. When he saw that he laughed and tackled Raichu. They both started laughing while Pika looked at her crush and her best friend play around. After telling Raichu about Pika, Ryu and Raichu had a big brother-little brother relationship. Raichu was considered the big brother even though Ryu was more mature and older than Raichu. It was all because Ryu preferred to be a little brother because he could still screw around in Raichu's presence. Raichu, on the other hand, couldn't because he had to be a "Big Brother" and "Show" Ryu how to behave. When Ryu played with him though, It was fairly obvious which one was actually the big brother. Ryu was more mature when it came to them playing. Raichu would be a bit more...playful...than Ryu. Ryu always was keeping him from breaking things or what not. Luna was also watching one of her favorite members of her team having fun with Zee's, nickname Zeena lets her friends cal her, Raichu. She smiled at the bond the two had. She still didn't know what caused it.

After their play time, Raichu tried to become his "Big Brother" attitude even though everyone knew it was the other way around. Ryu was doing his normal thing he does after working out or battling, eating a carrot. Ryu learned that the tournament had a supply of carrots and after some...slight...persuasion, the tournament people gave him about 20 perfect carrots. Ryu was a happy Mew after that. While Ryu was munching on his carrot, Raichu started to talk with Pika. Luna then released her team and gave everyone their dinner. Ryu saw that Luna had fake-steak and his mouth started watering. Luna saw him staring at her food and raised a eyebrow.

"Do you like ALL human food?" She asked. Ryu normally would have denied it and said that he was just curious but the steak hypnotized him. His head gave a slow nod and Luna laughed.

"I guess I will have to let you eat human food from now on." Luna said. Ryu snapped out of his trance and gave Luna a big hug. She smiled and hugged him back before giving him a piece of her steak. Ryu's mouth watered as she added some potatoes as well. After getting his dinner, Ryu flopped...yes, flopped...down and started to devour it. Everyone laughed at Ryu's antics while he was wide eyed and closed eyed while he ate. After finishing his food, he floated over to Luna, gave her the plate, and hugged her again.

"_Soooooooo much better than PokeFood._" Ryu mumbled. Everyone laughed again and he looked at the time. He sighed.

"_I really need to get a watch of some sort."_Ryu mumbled. Thinking he thought it to himself, he was surprised when everyone laughed AGAIN. He put a paw behind his head and chuckled while the rest laughed. As he looked at the clock again, he saw that it was around 10:00pm. He looked at Luna.

"_I believe it's Tournament bed time now."_ Ryu said to Luna. She looked at the clock and nodded.

"Nice catch Ryu. OK, Ryu and Winter? Bed time." Luna said, Winter looked at Ryu with slight annoyance before she went back to smiling at him. Ryu chuckled and went to bed. Before he pulled the covers over him, he stopped. He floated out of bed to the mirror and everyone laughed.

"Took you long enough Ryu!" Luna laughed, while Ryu started in horror at his messy hair style. He used a couple bubbles on his head fur before smoothing it out to the way he likes it. Zeena laughed before handing him her brush. He nodded in thanks before using the brush to make his fur even better looking. He then looked at his normal fur. It wasn't shiny like it should be. Grunting, he used the brush till his fur became a shiny black again. Satisfied, he gave Zeena her brush back. He then went to bed after brushing his teeth.

The next morning.

POV: Ryu

Ryu yawned and looked around. surprisingly, he was the first one up. Floating out of bed, he checked his fur in the mirror. It still was like how he made it last night. Smiling, he sat in a chair while he waited for them to wake up. Becoming curious, he smelled himself. He almost gagged. He smiled like a muk that hasn't took a bath of any kind in 10 years. Floating to the bathroom, he locked the door. He then got in the shower.

After 10 minutes, he came out of the shower and towards the mirror after shaking himself dry in the tub. He grabbed Zeena's brush, he didn't see that everyone was awake, and started to brush himself. After he was satisfied, he started looking for something to put the brush on, without looking seeing how he was distracted with how "badass" he looked. He then felt someone pull the brush and he jumped. Turning around, he saw that everyone was up, grinning at him. He sighed. After letting go of the brush, he looked at Luna.

"_Can we go now? I don't want to be remembered as that mess."_ Ryu said, annoyed that he went to battle looking like a rag. Luna smiled and returned everyone, except for Pika...after seeing that something wanted his attention in his memory. He couldn't quite remember what it was. Shrugging, he would deal with it later. At the moment, he was practicing his moves on the dummy. He decide to work on different types of moves so he could face whatever attacked him.

After training 1 of each type of move, he saw that he was about to be called out for the Tournament. Luna was being introduced at the moment so he knew it would be soon. He then saw something interesting. Luna went for both his and Winter's balls. He realized they must be doing a double battle. Ether way, he couldn't wait to fight side-by-side with Winter for the first time.

Once the golden energy from his ball disappeared, he looked to his left and smiled at Winter. She smiled back at him before focusing on the enemy. They were fighting a Charizard and a Pikachu. They both, like always, bowed to him. He sighed, wishing they would stop doing that. They then rushed each other. Winter formed a Aura Sphere and fired it at the Pikachu. Charizard used Flamethrower on Winter. Pikachu used Thunder on Ryu. Ryu used Protect on Winter to Protect her from the Flamethrower.

Winter looked at him, quilt in her eyes, as Ryu screamed as he was electrocuted. After the attack wore off, The Pikachu was hit by the Aura Sphere. It sent the mouse into the wall. It jumped out and shook itself before jumping back into the fight. Ryu slowly shook his body to get rid of the shock. Ryu then used Water Pulse, the water move he practiced, on the Charizard. Because Ryu worked on its speed, The Charizard was hit before it could dodge. It did x4 damage and Charizard screamed in pain. It was barely standing. For revenge, the Pikachu used Thunder of Ryu. He screamed again as the electricity flooded through him. Winter became pissed at the Pikachu for hurting Ryu so badly. She used Close Combat on the mouse. Close Combat was a powerful attack to begin with but add Winter's rage made it even more so. The Pikachu was also barely standing. It hit Winter with a close-range Thunder. Now everyone was barely standing. Ryu decided to go after the Charizard before it could attack Winter. Teleporting behind it, he did his standard finisher. Hitting the Charizard 5 times total with Shadow Claw, It fell over. It was out before it hit the ground. The Pikachu replied in kind. She used Thunderbolt on Winter. She was out like a light. It was down to Ryu and the Pikachu. They nodded at each other, before rushing. Ryu used Shadow Claw while the Pikachu used Volt Tackle. When they collided, smoke filled the arena. When it cleared, a Pikachu was seen, unconscious, under a grinning Ryu.

"Charizard and Pikachu are unable to battle!" Ryu and Winter are the winners!" Ryu smiled before fainting himself.

**YAY! ANOTHER BATTLE OVER! The tournament is down to the finals! Who will Luna face? Will she win? Maybe. Will Raichu and Ryu continue their big brother-little brother game going? Who knows. I do. Not going to tell you. Or maybe I will. Probably not. Anywho, Hope you enjoyed the story. AGAIN, DO YOU GUYS PREFER LONG CHAPTERS WITH ONLY 1 A DAY OR SHORT CHAPTERS WITH 2-3 A DAY? Review/PM me your answer! Arctic Fox signing off. **


	14. Ryu and PikaBrother and Sister

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! OK...I said I was not going to upload for a while till I calmed down...Well I did already. Extreme ****boredom, LOTS of candy, kind people, A bit of Mountain Dew, and fighting countless orks is more than enough for me to calm down. In fact, I'm actually laughing as I write this. Well I promise this remake will be MUCH better than the original. Hope you enjoy this remake. Arctic Fox out. GUEST REVIEWS:**

**Luckywhisker: Yes, His name is based off of Warriors.**

**PokeKing: Don't worry :D Another one will be soon. Maybe after what I have planned after the Tournament.**

Ryu's ball. 2 days till Finials

POV: Ryu

Ryu yawned and opened his eyes. Looking around, he was confused at where he was at for a second. He then realized that he was in his ball. He then became confused again. How did he get in here? The last thing he remembered was...oh yeah. Sighing when he remembered what happened, he floated to his normal height. He then went over to the dummies to practice a little. After fainted for the first time in battle, he was a little upset at his stamina. He had the dummies attack him while he stood/floated there allowing the attacks to hit. He had the ball not heal him unless he went unconscious. After getting hit by 3 Aura spheres, he was barely conscious. He had the ball heal him while he growled in annoyance. He should be able to take more than that. He kept this up for hours.

4 hours later

Ryu smiled at his new stamina. Now he could take 3 fire blasts, 2 Shadow Balls, 1 Dark Pulse, and 1 Hyper beam, at once, before he went unconscious. He nodded in approval at how his stamina increased. He knew that was as good as he needed it to be seeing how by that time, he would have easily beat someone...well maybe not easily but still. He could have someone beat by then. He called off the attacks so he could take a break before moving onto his power. That was when he noticed he had company.

"_Hey girls and Shadow , what's up?"_ Ryu asked, as Winter, Fly, Ash, and Shadow watched him work on his stamina.

'Why...are...you...letting them hit you?' Winter asked, confusion clearly on her face. The others nodded in agreement. Ryu smiled.

'I'm working on my stamina. After fainting from a few attacks I thought that my stamina was TERRIBLE. So I'm making it so I can take more hits before fainting.' Ryu explained. The others nodded in understanding and they sat back down. They were only here to talk to Ryu because everyone was bored at the moment as they waited for the finials to begin in a couple of days. Ryu then focused back on the dummies. He then started to work on his speed so he could dodge attacks easier.

a hour later.

After being able to dodge almost all attacks except for the ones that ALWAYS hit. He floated over to his friends. He wondered why they were still here.

'How come you guys are still here?' Ryu asked. They looked at him.

'We just want to talk seeing how there really is nothing better to do.' Ryu laughed at that and nodded in agreement. He sat down at the table.

"_I'm starting to be thankful for this table." _Ryu thought to himself, chuckling. Shaking his head, he focused back to the group.

'So what do you guys want to talk about?' Ryu asked. They started talking about random things then.

'Well how do you guys think this finials thing is going to be? Even though I bet we will win, I'm curious about what we might fight.' Winter said, knowing the finials were a double battle.

'I more curious to what we will do after the tournament. I might ask Luna if we would do another round of the Gym Circuit. That would be fun.' Shadow said. Everyone nodded. **A/N HINT HINT. I wonder what they will do after the Tournament? HINT HINT WINK WINK...*Cough* give me ideas*Cough* **

**'**Or maybe another contest. That would be interesting. Maybe we could go to the Grand Festival.' Fly said. Everyone, but Ryu, nodded. Ryu did NOT want to do another contest. They were so BORING!

'Maybe not. Maybe we will relax and go back to her house for a while. I haven't seen where she lives yet.' Ryu said. They looked at him and grinned.

'The house is the coolest house in the history of houses.' Winter said, laughing.

'I wouldn't go that far...close...but not that far.' Shadow laughed.

'Hey Winter? How is you're brother?' Ash asked, saying something for the first time.

'Ryu?' Ryu looked up at hearing his name 'He is doing fine. He seems to have a crush on a shiny Eevee as well.' Winter said, noticing Ryu look up.

'I have a brother who is also named Ryu. Kinda funny seeing how Ryu is a not as popular as a name. You should meet him sometime.' Winter said. Ryu looked thoughtful for a second. He would like to meet this Ryu the Lucario. Maybe they could go see him soon. Shaking his head to come out of dreamland, he looked back at Winter.

'That would be entertaining for sure. We should go say "hi" some time.' Ryu said. They all smiled and agreed. It would be nice to see Ryu the Lucario again. They have not seen him in a while.

'What's her name?' Shadow asked, planning on teasing Ryu the Lucario for having a crush when he always made fun of him when he used to like someone.

'To tell you the truth, I don't know yet. I guess we will find out later.' Winter said. Shadow got a little upset for not being able to tease Ryu the Lucario completely without knowing the girls name.

'I wonder where we are at?' Ryu said, looking up. He noticed that they were in town and people kept pointing at her and whispering among themselves. Ryu laughed and went back to his friends.

'I don't know what you guys will be doing after the tournament but I will be catching up with Mike. Mike and I go way back, way before I become a Shadow Mew and he was the only human friend I had also don't ask, so we will get together to talk about what we did while we were gone. I'm curious to see how he entered the Tournament, plus where he got that Greninja. He didn't have a one or any of its lower evolution's when I last talked to him.' Ryu said. Their faces were one of shock when he said that Mike was the only human friend he had. They didn't want to go into his personal business so they didn't ask.

'O...K. I might ask Luna what we will do after the tournament.' Shadow said.

'I was going to spend time with Ryu but seeing how he is busy I guess I can go with you, Shadow.' Winter mumbled, sad at not being able to spend time with Ryu. Ryu looked a little sad too but knew she understood that he wanted to talk to Mike seeing how he hasn't seen him in years.

'OK guys, It looks like Luna is setting up camp. You guys should go back to your own balls so she can call us out.' Ryu said, looking up at the "sky". They nodded before going back to their own balls. Ryu looked up and let himself out. After the gold vision faded, he looked around. He saw that Luna had everyone out and they started their conversation up again. Ryu then saw Pika and Raichu playing around. He floated over there to watch. They saw him and waved. However, because Pika was watching him and not behind her, she didn't see a dead tree break. He started to fall over on top of Pika. His eyes widened and he took off toward Pika.

"_LOOK OUT!" _Ryu screamed. Pika looked where he was looking at paled. She was struck with fear so she couldn't move. Ryu saw that he wasn't going to make it. Picturing himself using Quick attack, he shot forward, leaving a white streak. Right when the tree was about to crush her, Ryu flew by, grabbed Pika, and flew past the tree, barely making it. Looking down at the shaking Pikachu, he looked at her concerned.

"_Are you ok?" _Ryu asked. Pika looked up at him and gave him a huge death hug. He grunted and smiled down at her as she started sobbing into his fur. By that time, the whole group arrived. Raichu was first as he was closest, followed by, in this order, Winter, Fly, Shadow, Ash, Luna then Zeena. They all looked worried at Pika.

"_T-T-Thank y-y-you Ryu!"_ Pika sobbed into his fur. Ryu just smiled and tried to set her down. That didn't work. Pika never let him go from her death hug. Ryu smiled and sad down as Pika sobbed into him. After 10 minutes, everyone but Raichu, walked away and Pika stopped crying to look at him.

"_T-Thank you...brother."_ Pika said. That surprised him. He then smiled and hugged her back.

"_You're welcome, sister."_ Ryu mumbled into her ear.

**ANNNNNNND There you go! I think this version is MUCH better than the original. What do you guys think? I planned on making Pika a sister to Ryu after I made Raichu a brother to him but I didn't know how. Well I found one that wasn't STUPID. ANYWHO Like I said in the Chapter, If you have any ideas for what Luna, Zeena, Ryu, and Pika should do after the Tournament let me know! I'm doing this for you guys after all. I want you all to be happy. Cause I'm happy, clap along if you feel like a room with out a roof! Sorry...had to do it. STILL This is for you guys! Let me know! Arctic Fox OUT BRAH**


	15. Tournament Finials

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! I'm glad you guys like the rewritten version! I hoped it was much better than the chapter-that-cannot-be-named. Yes, I made a Harry Potter reference on purpose. This will be the finial chapter for the tournament. It will be 6v6 so it will be fairly long. After the tournament, I'm going to REALLY need your guys help. I only have two things planned after the tournament. What do you want our Heros to do? Let me know and I'll see if I like it. Also I'm sorry for not posting in so long. During the weekends i'm usually doing other things. I won't really post on weekends. Or breaks for that matter. Any long breaks I will post, However. Enjoy the chapter! Arctic Fox out.**

2 days later, 3 hours before finials.

POV: Ryu

Ryu yawned and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Pika laying next to him. Pika and him have become very close. She even likes to call him brother. Floating up, he looked at the groups camp and looked for Luna. Smiling when he found her, He floated over and sat in her face. She smiled at him and gave him his breakfast. After finishing and giving Luna the plate, he looked at the time. He saw that it was only 3 hours till the finials. He looked at Luna and smiled.

"_They won't be waking up for a while. You might want to leave the room for a_ second." Luna looked at him confused before leaving. Ryu then started to glow. When the glow disappeared, a Shadow Pikachu was seen there. It's body was a dark grey, it's cheeks were a lighter shade of grey, It's eyes were blood red. Its ears and the brown on the body is also blood red. The Shadow Pikachu narrowed its eyes in a evil look before looking out at the still sleeping team.

"_Wakey wakey little pokemon. PPIIIIKKKAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_ Ryu screamed, as he used Thunderbolt on every Pokemon in the room for a little wake up call. The black electricity flew over the bodies and they were instantly awake. He cut the attack off and they all looked at him, shocked. Pika instantly jumped up and attacked the Shadow Pikachu. Ryu just side-stepped her and glowed and returned to normal. They looked at him, slightly mad. Ryu just smiled and floated to the door before knocking on it. Luna came back in and saw the faces of her team glaring at Ryu. She looked at him.

"I don't want to know what you did but if that black light I saw come from the door is any hint, I'm going to saw that It wasn't fun for them." Luna said, Ryu just smiled and laughed.

"_I wouldn't think so." _He said, while putting his paw up to absorb a Shadow Ball from Shadow. Then they all yelled at him.

"_WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" _They all screamed, barely holding themselves to not murder Ryu. He just looked at them and pointed to the clock.

"_See for yourself." _Ryu said, calming. The entire group looked at the clock and they all took in a sharp breath. Then they looked back at him.

"_Oh...Thanks." _They said, while Ryu smiled smugly. Luna then returned everyone but Ryu and Pika. Ryu then looked at Pika funny before turning back into his Shadow Pikachu form. They all looked at him strangely before jumping onto Luna's other shoulder. They looked at him, confusion on their faces.

"_Shadow Pikachu is a fun form to be in and this way I can stay out and still be able to be called out. Besides I like being a Pikachu. I look...where is my scarf?" _Ryu asked while looking around. Finding it, He jumped over to it and put it on his new form. It fit Pikachu perfectly. He made a "Huh" noise before jumping back onto Luna's shoulder. He looked at Pika and smiled.

"_I might stay in this form now when I'm not doing anything. I look awesome and its fun to be a Pikachu."_ Ryu said to Pika and Luna. They laughed before walking out the door.

Tournament ready room.

POV: Shadow Pikachu Ryu

As Luna was talking to her team, Ryu was sitting on her head in his Pikachu form. The team did make random glances at him but he wasn't really paying attention. Luna already told him that he would fight if and only if her entire team was knocked out. Luna was telling them strategies as her Pokemon were smart enough to fight on their own. Ryu was thinking about how he would look if he became Shadow versions of the rest of Luna's team. Shadow Pikachu and Shadow Lucario are his favorites mainly because those are the only one's he turned into so far. If he had to choose his favorite between them, he would say Shadow Pikachu is better. Not that being a Lucario is bad seeing how he is dating a Lucario, its just that he thinks that he looks cooler as a Shadow Pikachu. Shaking his head to clear is head, he looked back at the team. He knew that he wouldn't get to fight so he did not really pay attention. There was no way someone could take out all of Luna's team without losing their entire team. He knew that if he came out, it was game over for them seeing how they would be down many of their team plus the one that is out at the time will be tired. He wondered if the opponent is trying to think of ways to fight against him. He laughed mentally. What good that will do them seeing how he won't be fighting, hopefully.

"Will Luna and her team please report to the arena? The finials are about to start. Your opponent is already there." A voice said over the intercom. Luna nodded and looked at her team.

"Alright guys, lets do this. We have a tournament to win." Luna said, her team cheering as she returned them. Ryu then looked at Luna.

"_Is it OK if you called me Storm when I'm in my Pikachu form? It sounds kinda cool."_ Ryu asked. **A/N Main reason I did this was to avoid confusion. If I call Ryu Storm it means he is in his Pikachu form. His main non-normal form is still Ryu.**

**"**Sure, Ry-Storm. I don't see why not." Luna said. Storm smiled and jumped onto her head. Luna then walked out the door and towards her finial match of the tournament.

Tournament Battle Arena

POV: Storm

Storm was sitting on Luna's ahead. Pika was on Luna's shoulder while glancing at him every now and again for some reason. He looked at her, confusion on his face. She saw him looking at her and blushed before looking away. He raised a eyebrow before looking back at the arena. They were about to walk out of the hall. The cheers from the crowd could all ready be heard. When they entered the arena, the cheers got louder. They then saw Storm sitting on Luna's head and were confused. They didn't know when Luna got a Shadow Pikachu. Storm just laughed before changing back to Ryu. They then cheered again. Ryu then went back to Storm while the announcer did his job.

"This is the finial round of this tournament! We have two very powerful trainers with us today! We have Luna with her amazing team and the Shadow Mew! We also have a trainer from Johto and grandson to the famous Professor Oak, Gary Oak!" Cheers went around again. Luna was surprised to say the least. She thought Gary was a researcher like his grandpa. I guess he was just taking a break to try to "relax" from all the researching. Shrugging she pulled out her ball. If what she heard was right, Gary always starts with his Umbreon. They both threw at the same time.

"Winter, come on out!"

"Umbreon, I choose you!"

POV: Luna's team.

When Winter saw who she was fighting, she smirked. This should be easy. With all the time she has trained, there was no way that the Umbreon would be able to beat her. She grinned and cracked her knuckles. Surprising her, However, The Umbreon looked completely calm and in control, like he was confident in his ability to win. She smirked mentally. He was in for a surprise. The ref did his normal thing of announcing.

"This is the finial battle of this tournament! It will be between Luna and Gary. It will be a 6v6 battle. No substitutions. The first round is between Winter and Umbreon. BEGIN!" The ref said. Winter and Umbreon nodded at each other before rushing.

Winter rushed Umbreon while charging a Aura Sphere. Umbreon did the same, except with a Shadow Ball. They passed each other and jumped in the air before turning around and launching their attacks. They met in mid air and exploded, canceling each other out. They then both rushed each other again. Winter getting into a fighting stance as she ran as she used Close Combat while the Umbreons claws appeared glowing white as he used Metal Claw. The attacks collided and Umbreon kept blocking Winter's punches and kicks with his metal claws. Soon, both attacks wore off and they jumped backwards. Umbreon's eyes glowed blue as he used Psychic. Winter's red eyes widened when she saw what he was doing. She was then picked up by a unseen force and thrown against the walls, floor, and ceiling. Storm, while sitting on Luna's head, fumed and could barely contain himself from jumped down and kicking the Umbreon's tail. Winter then shot a Aura Sphere at Umbreon with as much control as she could muster and it hit Umbreon square in the face. When the smoke cleared, Umbreon was panting. Winter was then dropped and started panting herself. She was impressed to say the least. She expected this battle to have been over already. She liked a good challenge. They both looked at each other before rushing again. Umbreon using Psychic again while Winter used Aura Sphere again. Both attacks made contact with their intended targets. After the smoke cleared, Umbreon was knocked out and Winter was barely standing.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, Winter wins!" The ref called. Storm sighed in relief. Gary returned Umbreon before throwing out his next Pokemon.

"Arcanine, I choose you!" The fire dog appeared and looked at Winter. She lifted her head slowly and saw what she was fighting. She sighed. She knew so was going to lose without getting a hit off. She just gave up fighting the darkness and fainted. The ref looked surprised for a second.

"Winter is unable to battle, Arcanine wins!" Luna returned Winter and pulled out another ball.

"Shadow, come on out!" When Shadow formed, he smiled when he realized he was being used for the first time in a while. He then grew serious when he realized he was being used for the first time in a while. He locked eyes with the dog and got into a battle stance. The ref did his thing.

"This round is between Shadow the Umbreon and Arcanine. BEGIN!" Shadow and Arcanine rushed each other. Arcanine used Flame Charge to try to get some starting damage on Shadow. Shadow smirked before rolling out of the way only to hit the dog in the back with a Shadow Ball. Shadow then rushed forward with a Faint attack and hit Arcanine in the back. The dog then turned around and bit Shadow. It wasn't that effective but it still stopped Shadow from escaping. The dog then opened his mouth and, before Shadow could react, shot a Fire Blast right into Shadow's face. Shadow screamed as fire licked at his fur, burning it. Shadow got some revenge with a bit of Psychic on Arcanine, throwing him into the air and letting gravity do the rest. Just for a extra push, his eyes glowed blue again and forced Arcanine down even faster, almost breaking the sound barrier. Arcanine slowly crawled out and looked at Shadow. It used Flame Thrower and Shadow used Shadow Ball. The attacks canceled and both Pokemon rushed each other. They started doing a melee brawl. One using Fire Fang while the other used Metal Claw. After both attacks canceled, Arcanine changed up the tactics. He used a Point-Blank Fire Blast into Shadow's face. Because of Arcanines ability, Justified, It did more damage than normal. Shadow couldn't handle the powered up Fire Blast point blank plus the damage he already took. He flew into the wall, leaving a Umbreon-shaped hole, and fell out, knocked out.

"Shadow is unable to battle! Arcanine wins!" The ref said. Luna returned Shadow and pulled out a Ultra ball.

"Ash, come on out!" Ash formed from her ball and looked around. She saw that she was in a fight and got ready. Luna nodded at the ref.

"This battle is between Ash the Ninetails and Arcanine. BEGIN!" Arcanine shot a fire blast at Ninetails. He knew it wouldn't do much but he want to get smoke around so he could sneak in and attack with his other moves. That plan didn't work out so well. Ash just stood there and when the Fire Blast hit her, she absorbed it. She smirked.

'Thanks for the boost. Now to return the favor.' She said. Arcanine's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. Ash had the ability Flash Fire. She shot a flamethrower at Arcanine. The powered up Flamethrower was too much for Arcanine. Being heavily damaged from fighting Shadow, the attacked knocked him out as soon as it hit.\

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Ash wins!" Gary returned Arcanine before smirking.

"Lets see your little fire fox beat this." Gary laughed before throwing out a Pokeball. Gary's starter, Blastoise, formed. Ash looked a little worried. Most of her moves were Fire attacks. Quick attack was out seeing how it would let Blastoise hit her with a Point Blank Hydro Cannon or Aqua Tail. The only move she could use was Extrasensory and that was not very strong to begin with. She was about to tell Luna to return her when she remembered that there was no substitutions. She settled into a battle stance and would hold out as long as she could.

"This battle is between Ash the Ninetails and Blastoise. BEGIN!" Ash shot out a Extrasensory while Blastoise formed a ball of water between his paw/hand/things. He then threw the Water Pulse. The attacks collided and formed a smoke cloud. Ash stared into the cloud, hopping to see a trace of the huge turtle. She saw something and rolled out of the way in the nick of time. A Hydro Cannon flew right where she was just standing. She sighed in relief, only to regret doing that later. Blastoise heard the sigh and fired another Hydro Cannon at it. Ash was distracted so she didn't see the huge blast of water. She looked back at the cloud, with only enough time to widen her eyes, she took the Hydro Cannon to the face. She slowly stood back up and rushed with a Quick Attack. She hit Blastoise in the stomach and before he could counter-attack, she hit him with a point-blank Extrasensory. Blastoise skidded back a little bit before stopping. He then swung his tail around and smacked Ash in the face with a Aqua Tail. Ash flew into the wall and bounced...yes, bounced, off and smacked into the ground, leaving a small crater. She was knocked out before she even hit the wall.

"Ash is unable to battle. Blastoise wins!" the ref called. Luna sighed. She needed to teach Ash a grass type move. **A/N Hint Hint Brightcloud.** Luna then returned Ash. She looked at her right shoulder and nodded. Pika nodded back before jumping onto the field, cheeks sparking.

"This battle is Between Pika the Pikachu and Blastoise. BEGIN!" The ref called. Pika kept standing there while Blastoise charged. While the turtle rushed her, Pika started to store electricity. She planed on owning the turtle like it did to Ash. Once the turtle got close, Pika unleashed a huge Thunder, Shocking the entire floor. Luna and Gary and to drop to the floor to ground themselves to avoid getting electrocuted. The invisible shield protecting the stands flashed as electricity hit it. When Pika stopped, she looked up to find a really weak Blastoise barely conscious. She was surprised it was still standing. She then just shrugged before hitting it in the face with a Electro ball. Blastoise fainted once the attack hit but no one knew that till the smoke cleared.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Pika wins!" the ref said. The crowd cheered and the battle. No one knew who was going to win. Both trainers just kept trading off with their victories. Gary frowned before returning his starter. He then smiled and pulled out a different ball.

"Electivire, I choose you!" Electivire formed and looked at Pika. He smiled and grinned when he saw that he was fighting a small little Pikachu. His smile then faltered as he remembered to never underestimate a Pikachu. He learned that the hard way from Ash Ketchum's Pikachu.

"This battle is between Pika the Pikachu and Electivire. BEGIN!" They rushed each other. Pika's tail glowing white as it turned to Iron and Electivire's fist glowing yellow as he charged a Thunderpunch. When the attacks collided, Pika absorbed the energy from the Thunderpunch, her ability was Lightning Rod, and her tail hit Electivire in the face. He staggered back under that attack before looking mad. He got a idea. Grabbing Pika before she could escape, he kept a firm grip on her. He knew that if she used Electric attacks, his ability would just make him faster. He also knew that if he kept Pika away from his body, she couldn't use her Iron tail. Pika just smirked when she saw what she was doing. Electivire looked confused at why she was smirking before he felt nothing in his hands anymore. Pika used Double Team to escape. She then appeared behind Electivire and hit him in the back of the head with Iron tail again. She kept using that strategy as Electivire was slowly getting weakened. Eventually, Electivire fainted from all the hits.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Pika wins!" the ref said. Gary frowned before returning him. He pulled out another ball.

"Magmar, I choose you!" When the lava-like Pokemon formed, he looked at Pika. His eyes narrowed. He saw what happened to his friend. He planned on getting revenge for what Pika did. He cracked his neck and knuckles and looked at Pika. Pika's head tilted back in wonder.

"This battle is between Pika the Pikachu and Magmar. BEGIN!" Magmar started off with a Fire Blast. Pika easily dodged it by rolling into the air before unleashing a Thuderbolt. It hit Magmar but didn't do much. He then grabbed Pika with his fist. His flame body ability burned her and she screamed as her fur started to burn. Magmar then punched her square in the face with a Fire Punch. As she flew in the air, the burn she received continued to damage her. As she landed, she took even more damage. Before she could even get up, Magmar shot a Fire Blast right at her. She looked up in time to see it hit her. It hit square in the face again. She flew back even more, right into Luna's arms, and fainted.

"Pika is unable to battle. Magmar wins!" the ref said. Luna then grimaced before putting Pika down next to her. She then took out a ball and threw her second to last Pokemon.

"Fly, come on out!" When Fly formed, she had the same reaction as Shadow. She then looked at her opponent. She saw Magmar looking smugly...behind her? She followed his gaze and gasped. Pika was badly injured, her fur burned. She then looked back at Magmar, rage in her face.

"This battle is between Fly the Flygon and Magmar. BEGIN!" Fly, blinded by rage, rushed the Magmar with Dragon Rush. Magmar smiled smugly before dodging her and hitting her in the back with Fire Blast. The heat snapped Fly out of her rage and she yelled. Once the attack's heat wore off, she turned around and looked at Magmar. She smiled before landing on the ground. She raised her foot and slammed it down making a Earthquake. Magmar was hit by the attack and screamed. It may have only done normal damage but Earthquake is a powerful attack. He was panting once he got back up. Fly then smiled before using another Dragon Rush. Magmar did the same thing and dodged it. He then punched her in the face with Fire Punch. They were both panting after that. They then both rushed each other, Fly using Dragon Rush, Magmar using Flame Charge. They collided and both were sent flying out of the cloud of dust. Each hit the opposite wall and both fainted.

"Fly and Magmar are both unable to battle. This battle is a draw. Throw your last Pokemon." Gary and Luna both returned their respected Pokemon. Gary then threw out a ball. His nidoqueen formed. She roared and waited for Luna to throw out her last Pokemon. Luna looked up at Storm and nodded. Storm nodded himself before jumping off her head, doing a front flip, glowed white, and appeared as Ryu right before he hit the ground. Nidoqueen bowed to Ryu while he just sighed, wishing that everyone would stop bowing to him.

"This is the final battle of the tournament. It is between Ryu the Shadow Mew and Nidoqueen. BEGIN!" While the Nidoqueen charged him, Ryu tilted his head. He couldn't remember for the life of him what was Super-Effective against poison. He shook his head. He would just have to do trial and error. He then formed a ball of fire between his paws before shooting a flame thrower at the charging Nidoqueen. It hit her but didn't do much. Dodging her attack, he guess Fire wasn't that strong or she just had a lot of endurance. He shot his powerfull Shadow Ball at her. It hit and did a fair amount of damage from its 6x bonus but it didn't knock her down. He then widened his eyes as she charged out of the cloud of smoke and hit him with take down. He flew back and bounced off the ground. He floated up only to have to roll to avoid another take down. He tried Bone Rush but that did only normal damage it looked like. Which means its not very effective. He frowned as he tried to remember. He ducked his head in the nick of time as he dodged a Mega Punch that was aimed at his face. He then teleported to avoid a double kick that was ALSO aimed at his face. His eyes glowed blue and he used Psychic. That got a huge scream out of her. He then smirked. He found whats super-effective. Psychic. His blue glowing eyes widened when he saw her attack with Hyper Beam. When it hit, he was thrown to the other side of the arena. The ref was about to call him down when he floated up, barely. When he saw the Nidoqueen charging in to finish him off, he used Psychic again. He picked her up and threw her at the ceiling. He then slammed her back down on the floor before teleporting above her and using his most powerful Shadow Ball. When the smoke cleared, Nidoqueen was seen, knocked out.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle! Ryu and Luna have won the tournament!"

**Oh...my...god...my...fingers...hate...me. 4k words. Holy nuts. I hope you liked the final round of the tournament. My fingers hurt. Anywho, I have a nice idea of what to do after the tournament. After that, we will have another fan request Ryu x Winter chapter. See you then! Hope you enjoyed! Arctic Fox out.**


	16. Meeting of Legends

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! Finally! The tournament is over! I can finally move on to the other things I wanted to do! YAY! Coming up, we have a meeting of Mike and Ryu, a Ryu x Winter chapter, and this one. Not going to ruin it. Anywho, hope you enjoy! Arctic Fox out!  
**

Pokemon Center training ground

POV: Ryu

While Luna and the rest of her team celebrated, Ryu was laying in a chair. He was thinking about his coming talk with Mike. He wondered how it would go. It would be strange that's for sure. While he was thinking about these things, Winter walked over and sat next to him in the other chair. She looked at him and smiled. She grabbed one of his paws and kept looking at him. He titled his head to look at her and smiled as well. He was happy he met Luna. He wouldn't never have met Winter or any of his other friends without meeting her. He wondered what would have happened if he didn't find her. He shook his head. No point thinking about that now. He was with them and nothing was going to change it. He was about to say something to her when someone talked to him in his mind.

"_Hello Ryu. It has been a while." _The voice said. Ryu smirked, mentally.

"_It has been Arceus. What can I do for you on this fine day?" _Ryu asked. He wondered what Arceus wanted. He hoped it wasn't anything to big. He was going to meet Mike soon.

"_Its a special thing. Every year, all the Legendary's meet and discuss events that have happened in the past year. This meeting has one main topic. You. I would like if you came to the meeting. It would take several days." _Arceus said. Ryu got worried.

"_Arceus...I respect you and all but I was going to meet with a old friend of mine that I had when I was human. Could you change the time to maybe tomorrow or something?" _Ryu asked, hopeful. Arceus laughed...telepathically?

"_Don't worry Ryu. It will feel like days to us but I can stop time. You would never actually leave in their eyes." _Arceus explained. Ryu sighed in relief.

"_Ok that will work. What do I have to do." _Ryu asked.

"_Just get your ball. I'll do the rest." _Arceus explained.

"_Why do I need my ball?"_ Ryu asked.

"_Think of it as a pass of some sort. We don't want random humans or Pokemon getting into the Hall of Origins do we."_ Arceus said, chuckling.

"_Makes sense. Think you can stop time now so I can get my ball without having a awkward conversation with Luna?" _Ryu asked...He had a lot of questions lately and it was beginning to bug him how much he was asking.

"_Sure. It will seem like everything just stops moving. That is when you can go." _Arceus said.

"_OK. Do it when you're ready." _Ryu said. As soon as the words left his mind, the whole world seem to come to a stand still. He floated out of Winter's paw and went to Luna. He grabbed his ball and instantly saw it glow. He then felt like he was doing a teleport before he saw he appeared on some huge platform. Some instinctual thing told him it was the Hall of Origins. He saw Arceus standing...floating...whatever there and he floated over to him. When he got next to him, Arceus looked at him and his eyes glinted in happiness.

"It's been a while since I saw you Ryu. I forgot that you are a Shadow."

'Well you did only see me once. I'm not surprised. Now what was this about a passport type thing?'

"This way." Arceus floated towards some huge door. Ryu followed him. When he got to the door, he could see a Pokeball shaped hole in the middle of the door. He looked at Arceus and Arceus nodded towards his ball. Ryu floated up to the hole and placed the Shadow Mew ball in it. Its black-as-the-void top glowed for a second and the gold dust moved around quickly. The sapphire bottom shined very brightly before the ball stopped and went back to its normal, idle, look. The door then opened and the Shadow Mew ball floated over to him. Arceus then floated through the door, Ryu still following him. He didn't want to get lost in this huge place.

"Ryu. You are the last to arrive. Everyone else started to show up during your fight. I let you finish it because I didn't want you to lose focus. Everyone is waiting for you. They want to see if the rumors are true. I'm going to give you a bit of warning. You are about to see something that only one other human as ever seen. All the Legendary Pokemon." Ryu's jaw dropped. Every Legend? That is...unreal! He couldn't wait, but it was very nervous. He decided to hide behind Arceus when they got there. He didn't want them to see him right away. He then saw that they were at a big door. Arceus looked down at him.

"Welcome to the meeting room." He said as he opened the door.

Ryu flew behind Arceus as the door opened. He heard the chatter that was going on in the room completely stop. You could hear a pin drop from about a mile away. He heard someone speak up.

'Is he here?' The voice said, It sounded similar to the original Mew's. He was confused for a second. He knew she died so he wondered who it was. He felt Arceus shift. He looked up to see him looking back at him. He saw him nod and Ryu, slowly, floated out from Arceus's shadow. All the Legends gazes snapped to him. He heard them all gasp as he tried to hide by going invisible. They saw him for a second. Arceus looked at the invisible Shadow Mew.

"Ryu...No one will hurt you. Don't be so nervous." Ryu let the invisibility leave to have him be in plain sight. The Legends gasped again as they got a clear view of him. All of their fears were instantly confirmed. The Original Mew was dead. They were all dumb-struck. Their Mother was dead.

Ryu saw all their looks. He could read their emotions like a book. Shock, Confusion, Grief, and sadness being the main ones. Arceus saw this and was not amused.

"Is this how you treat a new Legend? Can't you see how you are making him feel? I expected much more out of you. Now, introduce yourselves." Arceus said, disappointment clearly in his voice. The Legends snapped out of it and regained, some, of their composure.

"I-I'm Zapdos" A yellow bird said.

"I'm Articuno" Said a blue bird next to him.

"I'm Moltres." a fire bird commented.

"I-I-I...I'm Mewtwo...Mew's brother so to speak." The Mew-Like one said. Ryu knew then why that one was so emotional. He was Mew's brother. The rest of the Legends introduced themselves. The last one to speak was a red and white dragon.

"I'm Latias." The red and white dragon said. Ryu liked that one the best. He didn't know why, he just did. He waved slightly and muttered a barely audible

"I...I'm Ryu. Nice to meet you all." He mumbled. They only heard him because of their good hearing. Anyone else would have not heard him. Arceus knew a awkward moment was incoming so he stopped it.

"Now that everyone is introduced, lets get this meeting under way. If you have any questions involving Ryu here save them till the end." Arceus said.

After a good 2 hours, even though time didn't mean anything in the Hall of Origin, they finally got to the part that the other Legends were waiting for, the thing Ryu was dreading, the questions for Ryu. As soon as Arceus said it was time, all the Legends looked at him and started shouting questions. Ryu couldn't make sense of any of it. There was too many questions. He put his paws on his ears and tried to block out the sound by yelling. They saw his reaction and quieted down. He took his paws of his ears and looked back at them.

"Please...save me the ear pain and ask one at a time." They smiled sheepishly before looking around. Darkrai started first.

"What happened to Mew?" They all nodded. Ryu sighed. He went into a huge story about what happened. His chase with the Charizard, to him finding Mew with the Rock-Spike-thing in her. When he said the condition he found in her, they all flinched. They didn't even want to know what kind of pain she went through before she died and gave Ryu his power that he had now. After a bunch more questions, and a few more "hours" it was time to return to the real world. As the Legends returned to their respected locations and/or dimensions, Arceus floated over to Ryu.

"I know that was weird Ryu, but you must give them a break. Their Mother was just confirmed to be dead and you were a human. Just give them a little while. They will grow on you eventually. I have. Now, Lets get you home. You have a reunion with a old friend to get back to.

The next thing Ryu realized was that he was back in the chair with Winter holding his paw and that the Shadow Mew ball was shrunken on Luna's lap. Just like Arceus said, It was like he was never gone. He smiled before getting up. He had a different kind of meeting to go to.

**AAAAAAAANNNNND That's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the long time with no chapter...Parent Problems and such. To make up for it I have a very special surprise to tell you guys about in the next chapter. It will be sooooo fun. Also I'm going to do another poll. This time, its for if you guys want a chapter were Ryu the Lucario shows up. This story is being written by you guys. I'm just writing it down for you to enjoy. So review/PM me a Yes or a No for if you want Ryu the Lucario so show up. Hope you enjoyed! Arctic Fox out.**


	17. Reunion

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! This will be the only chapter for a while. Finals in High School, teacher for a mother so I'm ALWAYS studying. IT SUCKS! See you after the Finals on Friday...or whenever I see you. Arctic Fox signing out.**

**Poll for Ryu the Lucario**

**Yes: 2**

**No: 0**

**1 more chapter to vote! Vote now or forever hold your peace.**

**WARRING: SMALL AMOUNT OF SUGGESTIVE CONTENT AT BEGINNING!**

Pokemon Center Training Field

POV: Ryu

Ryu was about to pull out of Winter's grasp when he felt her pull him back. He looked at her, confused.

'What's up?' He used Pokespeech because no one was in hearing distance.

'Well...I was wondering...' She began, tracing her paw slowly on his chest. He shivered at the touch. 'Could we get some..alone time...right now?' To add the effect, she smiled seductively. He shivered at the smile.

'S-Sorry Winter...two things. One, I don't feel ready for... that. Two, I have a meeting with Mike remember.' Ryu stuttered out, shivering slightly still. He hoped he was not near her when she was in her time. That would not be good for him AT ALL. She frowned sadly. Ryu couldn't stand seeing her like that so he gave her a quick kiss before floating off, leaving a blushing, smiling Winter who stared at him the entire time. After he reached the front of the Pokemon Center and rubbing his head in slight pain as all the trainers threw Pokeballs at him, hoping to catch him, before they fell to the ground harmlessly as the SM ball's Program stopped him from being caught by any other ball. He didn't know where to check first. He decided to try the tournament as that was the last place he saw him, and where he would have went if the roles were reversed, thank Arceus they weren't. He floated off towards the tournament building, ready to meet with his old friend.

Tournament building, 20 minutes later

POV: Ryu

He finally made it. He tried Teleporting there but he couldn't remember where it was exactly. He only saw the building. He floated towards the direction he thought it was in after he gave up. He did find it once he did that though. After shaking his head to stop thinking of the past, he looked around, hoping to find Mike somewhere. He sighed as he saw him leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, head bent at a 60 degree angle, his right foot flat against the wall, and his left leg flat on the ground. Ryu chuckled when he saw Mike trying to look cool. He decided to have a bit of fun with him. He turned into his human form and sneaked next to him. When he was a human still, his parents and Mike called him a ninja he was so good at sneaking. He went into the same pose as Mike and sat there for a while. After 5 minutes, Ryu couldn't hold a straight face anymore. He opened his eyes and looked side ways at him.

"Hello there, Mike." Mike jumped a good 3 ft and waved his arms around like a idiot before looking at Ryu. He smirked when he saw who it was.

"Even if you are a Shadow Mew now Ryu, you are still a ninja." When Ryu heard him say "ninja" his mind clicked. He looked at Mike, confusion on his face.

"Speaking of ninjas, when, where, and why did you get a Greninja?" Ryu asked. Mike laughed at his old friends usual antics of asking multiple questions at once.

"I got him as a Froakie when I went to Kalos for a bit, I found him in a forest, hurt beyond belief, and I evolved him so I could learn to be more of a ninja like you are, a lot of good that did me. How long have you been there anyway?" Mike said. Ryu couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed loudly, laughing so hard that some times no noise came out.

"I was here for about 5 minutes." Ryu barely managed to laugh out. Mike face-palmed and muttered something about needing to work harder on ninja skills. After Ryu finally calmed down, he looked back at Mike, a huge grin still on his face.

"How have you been, bro?" Ryu asked, Mike was like the brother he never had to him. Mike smiled.

"Good bro. Now I have some questions for you." Mike said, Ryu already knowing what they were.

"How did you become a Shadow Mew?" Mike asked.

"I found a dying Mew, the original one, and before she died she turned me into what I am now. No trace of being human left besides this outfit. Its the only thing I have left of my human side." Ryu explained.

"What happened?!" Mike asked, upset that Mew died.

"I found her with a huge rock spike thing stuck in her. I think it pierced her heart and stomach." Ryu said sadly, tears slightly forming as he remembered that fateful day. Mike flinched at the description before asking his finial question.

"Got a girlfriend yet." Mike teased, he already knew though. He saw the way Ryu and Winter looked at each other during the battle they had. Ryu blushed and looked at a very interesting cloud that happened to fly by.

"N-No." Ryu muttered out.

"Oh really? I bet a certain White-furred Lucario will be quite upset with that." Mike teased. Ryu blushed even more before looking at Mike, shocked.

"H-How did yo-" He was cut off by Mike.

"oh Pleeeaaaseee brother, I could read you like a book. It was extreeeeeemely obvious with the way you two looked at each other. I won't lie though, If I was a Pokemon, I would be in love with her as well. I mean DAAAAAMN SHE IS SEXY! Luna on the other hand..." Mike said, as his eyes got his far away look as he thought about her. Ryu got slightly embarrassed by the way he thought of Winter, but he let it off because he knew that was just how Mike was. But when he went into his day dream world, something he never wanted to visit because of what he feared of what he might find in there, about Luna...Ryu was not very happy. He full on punched him in the face. Mike's head snapped to the side as he was brought out of his trance. He looked at Ryu sheepishly.

"Sorry Ryu, forgot you were her Pokemon for a second." Mike laughed embarrassingly, his hand behind his head. Ryu just glared daggers at him. After that, Ryu and Mike got into random conversations. After about 20 minutes, Mike brought something up the Ryu completely forgot about.

"How is the gang doing?" Mike asked. Ryu looked completely confused.

"Gang?"

"You know, your Pokemon friends that you always hung out with."

"OH MY ARCEUS, I FORGOT ABOUT THEM!" Ryu yelled. Mike sweat dropped.

"Well...Lets go visit them shall we." Mike said, Ryu nodded before they walked off towards his old friends. Conveniently, they were not far away from their current location. As they walked, they had a little bit more random conversations. It ended with Ryu nudging Mike in the chest as Mike blushed from embarrassment as Ryu probed him about his girlfriend. As they entered the clearing, Ryu did his whistle he only used for his friends at the clearing. After 3 minutes, rustling could be heard from all around him. Then about 5 Pokemon cheered and tackled Ryu to the ground, laughing. He pushed them all off and he smiled at them. He remembered their names in his head.

Pikachu was a normal colored male Pikachu. He didn't really have a name so he just went with Pikachu.

Shade, his best friend. A Shadow Lucario. They were best friends because Shade was always mocked for her colors and Ryu was the only one who liked her.

Espeon was a normal Espeon. She was just like Pikachu and didn't really have a name.

Night was a Black Latios. He was the first Pokemon friend he ever had. He was the one who saved him from the horde that killed his parents.

And last but not least, Nami a shiny Vaporeon. She was good friends with Pikachu.

Ryu smiled at all the friendly faces. He was surprised though when Shade walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. She gave him a huge hug and whispered into his ear.

"I missed you...love."

Unknown to the group, Winter followed Ryu just for fun and when she saw Shade do that to her boyfriend, she was PISSED. Things were not going to be pretty.

**UH OH! THAT DOES NOT LOOK GOOD! Anywho, Onto some things. Night is a OC of mine that I just made for some RPs. MSG me if you want to do one by the way. Nami is a OC of my friend that I do RPs with. I case you guys are wondering how she got in, People I do RPs with have a slight chance of getting their OC into the story. It all depends on how well the RP goes. If you do one with me, you might get in. Now for the surprise. Do ****to a AMAZING Idea that one of my reviews said, I will be doing a battle of the reviewer thing soon. All the reviews that were very active for the story or have been with the story from the very beginning have a change to take down Luna's team with your own. I will give the names of the qualified reviewers next chapter. Maybe luck will be on your side and I will choose you. Find out the lucky winners next chapter. Arctic Fox out.**


	18. The Winter's Shadow 2

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! School is done! YAY! Anywho, here are the reviewers who qualify for the thingamabob that I'm doing.**

**Brightcloud0915**

**Luckywhisker**

**NRMania**

**TheFrostedFox**

**PokeKing.**

**Congratulations**** to those chosen to be apart of the thingamajig i'm doing. Anywho POLL TIME.**

**Yersh: 2**

**NINE!: 1**

**There you go! Yersh is winning by one point. This is the last chapter to vote. Anywho, On to the story! Arctic Fox OUT!**

A forest by the Tournament building

POV: Winter

She was about to walk in there and kick Shade into next week when she mentally gasped. Ryu was laughing! She couldn't believe it. She listened into when he heard him stop laughing. What she heard calmed her down.

POV: Ryu

He laughed and looked at Shade

"You will never let me live that down will you?" Shade pulled back and had a completely different attitude. She smirked evilly and punch his shoulder, playfully.

"Never, Ryu. Never." She laughed and his other friends joined in. He remembered the moment quite well.

Flashback

_A 14 year old Ryu was sitting down, making smores, with his friends. After a fun night, everyone went to bed. After 2 hours, Shade was still awake and looking at the stars. She was about to go to bed when she heard Ryu mumbled in his sleep. She was curious and listened to what he was saying. _

_"Hello Love. What are you doing?" She was about to laugh when he hugged her. She blushed before shaking him awake. When he woke up, he saw that he was hugging Shade. He jumped off and looked away, embarrassed. Once he heard her telling him what he did, be blushed even more. He then heard her chuckle and looked over at her. What he saw made him shiver. She was looking at him with a mischievous smile and a evil gleam in her eyes. He had a feeling that he would never live this down._

Present.

Ryu smirked at Shade.

"Come on sis, why can't you just let it go?" Shade laughed.

"Why? I would lose a very good way to embarrass you. You know how much I love to do that." Shade laughed out. Ryu mumbled under his breath before looking back at the others.

"Well guys...and girls. What do you want to do today?" They shrugged. Ryu then looked at the time. He then remembered he had a date with Winter today. He shrugged and looked at his friends.

"I just remembered that I have a date today. Sorry guys I-" He did say other things but no one could hear him from the cheers his friends made as he said he had a date. They all gave him a huge hug, starving him of oxygen.

"G-Guys? Kinda...need to...BREATHE!" He gasped out. They let him go and smiled sheepishly. They then waved and said their goodbyes, he understood them but to avoid an awkward moment, he let Shade translate before responding. He was quite hard at times. He waved and walked towards Luna and her team.

As they approached the team, they still had no idea that Winter followed them and ran back as quick as she could to make sure that they didn't notice she was gone, Mike and Ryu looked at each other. They smiled and shook hands.

"Good luck with your new trainer, Ryu." Mike said.

"Thanks. Good luck on the rest of your journey, bud." Ryu responded. They shook hands and walked their own separate ways. They both looked back at the end and waved.

Pokemon Center Training area.

POV: Ryu

After arriving back at the center, he looked around for Winter. He found her back where he left her and smiled. Before he broke the tree line, he went back into his true form. He then floated out of the forest and sat back in the chair he left a while ago. He felt Winter grabbing his paw and he looked over at her. She was smiling and looking at him, love in her eyes. He smirked back.

'I did promise you a date did I?' Ryu asked. Winter nodded and kept looking at him. He laughed and shook his head in humor at her antics. He pulled her up and lead her to a place he spotted on the way back with Mike. Once they got there, a huge lake that was so crystal clear, you could see the bottom even though it was a good 500 meters down. He heard Winter gasp beside him.

'Ryu its...its...beautiful.' She finally got out. Ryu smiled before giving her a peck on the cheek.

'Not as beautiful as you.' Ryu said. Winter blushed at what he said and smiled. He then got a idea. He backed up so she couldn't see him and transformed. Winter saw the light and turned around. When the light disappeared, a Shadow Lucario was in its place. Ryu smiled and kissed her. She was so surprised that he would become a Lucario just for her that it took her a while to respond to what he was doing. After she got over the shock of what he did, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. The two lovers stood like that for a while, Ryu wrapping his arms around her and Winter putting her arms around his neck. After 3 minutes, Ryu pulled back and smiled at her. He then sat down and pulled her into his lap. They sat like that for a while as well, Ryu with his back to a tree and Winter laying in his lap, looking up at him with Love in her eyes. Ryu smiled and started to rub her head. She closed her eyes as he did. After another 3 minutes, he stood up before smirking. She looked at him and shivered. She did NOT like that smile. She really didn't like it after he pushed her into the lake. Ryu then jumped in after her and then they started laughing and having a water fight. Ryu smirked as he got a idea. He transformed again, this time into a Shadow Vaporeon. The main fur of the Vaporeon was black. The paws had grey fur. The eyes were his normal Sapphire blue. The thing around its neck **A/N Seriously, what is that thing? **was also a grey color. He smirked and made his body disappear into the water. Winter was not happy.

'OK Ryu, that's not fair!' Winter complained. Ryu laughed and shot a weak water gun at her back, only enough power to make her soaked, not do damage. She complained again and Ryu sighed. He turned back into a Lucario to get a face full of water. They both were soaked and they laughed. Ryu grabbed Winter's paw and swam to the shore. He pulled her out and they both used their powers to instantly dry themselves. Winter than proceeded to tackle Ryu onto his back. Ryu was about to laugh when Winter kissed him. His eyes widened before they closed and he returned the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, seeing how the only way Ryu would move is if Winter got off him and he knew that wasn't going to happen for a while. Ryu decided to go back to his true form and Winter smiled into the kiss in thanks. She preferred him in his true form. It reminded her of what he truly is and who he truly was. She pulled back for air then looked at him in that seductive way again. Ryu shook his head.

'I already told you, Winter. I'm not ready for that.' Ryu said. Winter pouted and went back to kissing him. After a while, Winter got off him only to roll over and have him on top of her this time. She pulled him into a hug to keep him from escaping and went back to kissing him. Ryu's right eye widened before he closed them both and went back to kissing her. He loved this. He wish that they would stay like that forever. Sadly, he knew that they would have to go back to Luna tomorrow. He glanced at the sun and saw that it was 3/4ths of the way down. He still had a couple of hours before they would have to go to bed. He smiled and went back to kissing Winter, with MUCH more passion and love than before he looked at the sun. Winter's eyes snapped open and what he was doing before closing them. She then decided to do something new. Ryu then felt her do something with his lips and his eyes widened. **A/N Because of T rating, I'm not going to go into detail. **The next second, the two of them were French kissing. Ryu loved every minute of it. He could tell she did as well from the little noises she made. He then, somehow, managed to escape her grasp. He looked at the sun and was surprised that it was already dusk. Did they french kiss for that long? He was shocked.

'Huh. Didn't think we did it for that long.' He then shrugged before laying next to Winter. She put her head on his chest and they kissed one more time before drifting off into sleep, both having dreams of their significant other. One, a...seductive one. The other a recap of what they just did. They both had smiles on their faces the entire time as the slept.

**That's a wrap! This one may be not as good as the other ones but I'm kinda rusty and I haven't made a Ryu x Winter chapter in a while. Now onto the thingamabob I am doing. Qualified Reviewers. Do you think you have what it takes to take down Luna and her team? Message me your team and we will let Fate decides who wins. I am only the medium that writes down the glorious battle. Arctic Fox out.**


	19. The Winter's Brother part 1

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! I just had a cavity filled so you know...I CAN'T FEEL MY FACE! Anywho, the poll is a yersh for Ryu the Lucario so I hope you enjoy him! Arctic Fox out.**

Pokemon Center Training area.

POV: Ryu

Ryu and the rest of Luna's team were standing next to her as she talked to them.

"Ok guys, Its time for the switch." Everyone groaned except for Ryu. He didn't know what the switch was. Luna saw his confusion.

"I'm switching you six out for my only other team." Luna explained. Ryu then groaned as well. He liked being out and about. Luna kept talking

"So as you know, I'm going to put you guys with my professor. Winter, you know the drill. You can go visit your brother if you like." Winter nodded but then tilted her head.

"_Would I be able to bring Ryu with me? I want to introduce them to each other. Boyfriend to Brother."_ Winter asked. Luna nodded.

"That's fine. As long as Ryu is OK with it." Luna said. Everybody looked at him and he shrugged before nodding. Body language saying "_Why not?". _Luna nodded.

"OK guys, In you go." Luna returned everyone.

Professor Birch's Lab.

POV: Ryu

Once Luna traded his team out for her other team, Birch released everyone. Before Ryu and Winter could float/walk off, Birch walked up to Ryu.

"Hello, Ryu is it? I want to know if its OK before you go visit Winter's brother if I can look at you. You are a new kind of Pokemon never before seen." Ryu looked at Winter and she shrugged. Ryu looked back at Birch.

"_Why not? Don't take all day though. Winter and I have plans."_ Ryu said. Birch nodded and walked towards his lab, Ryu following.

3 hours later

POV: Ryu

He sighed as he floated out of the lab. Winter got bored a while ago and left. He did not think it would take that long. He hoped that they could still find Winter's brother. Winter told him his name but he forgot it. He floated around the lab, looking at all the different Pokemon from all the different trainers. Every time one of them spotted him, they did a little bow. He sighed. That was getting REALLY annoying. He finally spotted Winter at the small pond in the ranch. He floated over and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled when she saw him.

'Ready to go?' She asked. Ryu nodded and they walked/floated over to the lab. Birch saw them and smiled. He returned them before calling them out outside the ranch's fence. They looked back at him.

"Be back later. We eat at 7:00 pm sharp. Seeing how Ryu is drooling over the thought of food, I have a feeling that you will be there." Birch laughed. Ryu was drooling at the thought of food. Birch and Winter laughed at his face as he blushed and wiped the drool off his face. He then turned towards the forest before looking over his shoulder at Winter.

"_You coming?"_ Ryu asked. Winter nodded and they walked into the forest, looking for Winter's brother. After walking for a half hour, they started to talk about random things.

'How is your brother anyway?' Ryu asked. Winter looked at him, confused.

'What do you mean by that?' Winter asked. Ryu chuckled when he realized how strange the question was.

'How is his personality?' Ryu corrected. Winter nodded as she understood.

'He is the most gentle Lucario you could ever meet. However, if you hurt his friends, he will beat the crap out of you, maybe even kill you if you tick him off enough.' Winter answered. Ryu paled slightly as he thought to himself.

"_Note to self: Don't piss off Winter's brother."_ He thought. He then shook his head. Winter looked at him.

'If you used to be human, don't you miss your family and friends?' Winter asked. Ryu's head fell as he became sad. Winter detected that from his aura and regretted asking.

'My family is dead and the only human friend I ever had was Mike. The only friends I really had were small group of Pokemon. I should have you meet them someday.' Ryu answered, tears threatening to fall as he remembered his dead family. Winter saw this and really regretted asking now. She walked up to him and gave him a huge hug.

'I...I'm sorry for asking.' Winter mumbled. Ryu shook his head.

'It's ok...you didn't know...' Ryu mumbled back. He left her grip and floated on ahead, Winter watching sadly at his back.

"_Why did I have to ask that? I'm such a idiot! He would have told me about his family if he wanted to! Now I just went and made him remember painful memories! I'm such a idiot!" _She thought to herself. She shook her head and followed him. Ryu smiled back at her before floating onward.

1 hour later

POV: Ryu

He looked over at Winter.

'Do you know where he normally is?' He asked. He didn't want to miss the food so he was getting slightly worried. She looked at him.

'Don't worry. We are getting close to where he normally stays. In fact, I think I can hear him now.' Winter said. Ryu listened and he heard faint talking up ahead. It sounded like a Lucario and and a Eevee talking to each other. Once they reached the bushes separating them, Winter looked at him and talked to him telepathically.

"_Let me go first. I want to let him know about you first before he sees you."_ Winter said. Ryu nodded and watched as she walked into the clearing. He heard their conversation.

'Hey Ryu!' Winter said. Ryu nodded. THAT was his name! He forgot about that. This would be awkward with two Pokemon with the same name.

'Winter?! Its good to see you sis!' RyuL said. **A/N As long as Ryu the Lucario is around, Ryu the Mew will be RyuM and Ryu the Lucario will be RyuL.**

'Hi Winter!' The Eevee said. Winter smiled at her.

'Its good to see you to Moon!' Winter said. The now identified Moon smiled. Winter then smiled mischievously.

'So Ryu, How is your...crush...doing?' RyuL smirked at her.

'Moon and I are doing good, right Moon?' RyuL said. Moon smiled and jumped into his lap before kissing him slightly. Winter was shocked. She didn't see that coming. After Moon jumped off, RyuL looked back at Winter and smirked.

'Now, who is that friend of yours that followed you?' RyuL asked. RyuM jumped. He didn't think that he would find him. He then realized how. He is a Lucario. Of course he would know he was here. Winter smirked.

'He knows your there. Come on out Ryu.' RyuL was surprised. Her friend had the same name as him. When RyuM floated out of the bush, RyuL and Moon were shocked beyond belief. RyuL went to bow to him but RyuM stopped him with a weak confusion, knowing the Psychic attacks were very effective against Lucarios so he didn't want to hurt him. When RyuM stood RyuL up, RyuL looked at Winter, shock still on his face.

'He is a...' RyuL mumbled. Winter smirked.

'Yep.' Winter said. RyuL shook his head. What else, was he her boyfriend as well?

'What is he to you? Friend, mentor, what?' RyuL asked. Winter smirked even wider.

'He is my boyfriend.' Winter said.

**Ok guys, I know that his one is shorter than most of my chapters but like I said in the beginning, I just had a cavity filled. I'm not really in the mood to write but I had to because I haven't made a new chapter to this story in a while so I wanted to get one out for you guys. I hope you enjoyed. Arctic Fox out...I still can't feel my face.**


	20. The Winter's Brother part 2

**Hey readers! Arctic Fox here! This is a continuation of the last chapter. My face feels fine now so I'm in a better mood. Sorry about that. Hope you enojoy! Also I'm going to start a start two polls on my profile for a story idea i have. Arctic Fox out!**

Forest

POV: RyuM

Ryu laughed at Winter's brother's face. It was priceless. His jaw was almost on the floor.

'B-Boyfriend!' RyuL stuttered. Winter laughed.

'You have a problem with that?' Winter asked. RyuL shook his head.

'No...I was just...surprised is all.' RyuL muttered. Winter nodded.

'Good. Now I want you to get to know Ryu for a bit. Me and Moon are going to do the same.' Winter said. RyuL nodded and Winter and Moon walked off. The two Ryus looked at each other and shrugged.

'If the girls say to do something...' RyuM began

'You do it.' RyuL finished. They smirked at each other and started to have a conversation.

'How did you meet Winter anyway?'

'My new trainer found me injured and healed me without trying to capture me. I admired that and let her catch me in my ball.'

'Your trainer is Luna right?'

'Yep. I take it you know her.'

'Of course I know her! My sister is her Pokemon after all. I like her because whenever she trades her out, I can see her.'

'That is one of the things that I like about her that's for sure.'

'That is true.'

'I'm surprised you're taking this so well.'

'What? Winter being captured or you?'

'Both.'

'When Winter was captured trust me, I wasn't happy with it AT ALL. I was thinking about finding Luna and breaking her ball. Once I did find her, Winter explained how well she was being treated and it calmed me down enough for Luna to make the deal about whenever Winter is traded out, She can visit me. I'm fine with you because you make Winter happy and that is enough for me.'

'Thanks Ryu.'

'No problem...Ryu.' RyuL chuckled a bit.

'What do you want to do now? We already had our talk. The girls are probably still introducing themselves. You know how long girls take to do things.' **A/N To any girls who read this story, I'm not trying to say ALL girls are slow...just the ones I have seen. Please don't hurt me D: **RyuL chuckled.**  
**

'True that. What do you say to a little mock battle.'

'Not that I'm saying no but how come?' RyuM asked, RyuL's face became very serious.

'I want to make sure that you can protect my sister.' RyuL said. RyuM smirked.

'You're on. Want me to stay as a Mew or a Lucario?'

'Go Lucario. More fair that way.' RyuL responded. RyuM nodded and glowed. He then became a Shadow Lucario and the two Lucario jumped to ether side of the clearing. Suddenly, Random battle music filled his head. Ryu had a look of confusion on his face as he looked around. "_I wonder where that music is coming from?"_ **A/N I only have music in case you want to listen to something. Its the X and Y Wild Pokemon battle song. **He shook his head and focused on RyuL. It seems he heard it too. They looked at each other, both with faces of confusion. They shrugged and got into a battle stance. They stared at each other in a Western Shootout kinda way. At the sound of a random branch snapping from a passing by Wild Pokemon, They both ran at each other, yelling battle cries, and charging Aura Spheres. Once they passed each other, They turned around and shot at each other. The two Aura Spheres, one gold and one black, collided and a explosion followed. The two Lucarios, one shiny and one Shadow, ran at each other. They entered the smoke cloud and all that could be heard was punches colliding with punches, kicks colliding with kicks, and the occasional light from a spark when aura bone met aura bone. After the smoke cleared, both Lucarios were back where they started, not even sweating yet. They smirked at each other and ran again. They both charged a Metal Claw and attacked. They started a sword fight like battle with the claws. RyuM saw how it was like a sword fight and smiled. He jumped back, much to the confusion of RyuL, and focused his energy to make a aura bone. However, instead of picturing a bone like he normally does, he pictured a sword. Soon, a black sword appeared in his paw. He smirked at RyuL's shocked face and charged. RyuL then realized how he did it and smiled. He did the same thing as RyuM did and soon, they were, literally, having a sword fight. They were so into the fight, they never noticed that the girls ran into the clearing, worried when they heard the explosion only to be calmed when they saw what caused it, and started to watch. They were just as surprised, Winter less so because she knew of RyuM's antics and him being originally a human, when they started having a actual sword fight. They sparks and noises when the swords connected also attracted some unwanted attention. A trainer was also watching the fight. He had a huge, greedy grin on his face as he thought of which Lucario, he didn't see Winter or Moon, he should go for. He wanted the strange black one but according to his PokeDex, that one was already owned. The Shiny Lucario on the other hand, wasn't. He didn't want his presence known so he didn't call out his Pokemon. He would wait till they tired each other out. Once that happened, the shiny Lucario would be too tired to put up a fight and would be his. RyuM started laughing as the duel kept going on. Soon RyuL joined him and they started laughing as they had a good time from the fight. Once they were done, they both dispersed the Aura Swords and shook paws.

'That...was...fun.' RyuL gasped out, a tired smile on his face. RyuM had the same expression.

'Yeah...it...was.' The trainer saw this and grinned. He picked up a Ultra ball, expanded it, and threw it at the shiny Lucario. RyuM saw the ball and yelled.

'LOOK OUT!' RyuM pushed RyuL out of the way and the ball hit him. It just bounced off as he was already captured. Winter and Moon both gasped at RyuM's quick reaction time. All the Lucarios used Aura Sight as they tried to find who threw the ball. The Trainer saw that he missed and got worried. Even tired, Lucario's were not good Pokemon to tick off. He was about to run when he felt something lift him up. He looked down and saw the sapphire blue eyes of a very ticked off Shadow Lucario. Ryu growled at the human in his grip and threw him into the clearing. He walked up slowly to him and looked him square in the eyes.

"_What...is...your...problem?!"_ Ryu telepathically screamed into the human's head. The human's face went to shock as he heard Ryu in his head.

"You...You...ca-" the trainer started. Ryu cut him off.

"_Yes I can talk! Now WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM TRYING TO CAPTURE POKEMON THAT ARE ON A PROFESSORS NO-CAPTURE ZONE!"_ Ryu screamed into his head as his eyes become cold, going from Sapphire blue to Ice blue. The trainer stuttered.

"I..I thought t-" Ryu cut him off again.

"_YOU THOUGHT NOTHING! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I LOSE ALL OF MY CONTROL AND TURN YOU INTO THE PILE OF TRASH THAT YOU ARE!"_ Ryu screamed into his mind. RyuL, Winter, and Moon all had similar thoughts at that moment.

"_Note to self: Don't piss of Ryu..."_ Ryu dropped the idiotic trainer and kicked him towards the forest. Once the trainer ran away, with a dark spot near his crotch, Ryu looked back at his friends and girlfriend. He smiled sheepishly and put a paw to his head.

'Sorry about that...' Ryu mumbled. They all laughed.

'Its fine, Ryu.' Moon said.

'Yeah hun, Its fine.' Winter said.

'Thanks for saving me...' RyuL said. RyuM smiled at the shiny Lucario.

'Its fine, man. If you need help with anything else, just call me. I'll hear you.' RyuM said. The two Lucarios smiled at each other and shook paws again. Ryu saw it was almost 7 pm and paled. He looked at Winter.

'We got to go! NOW!' Ryu said quickly. Winter looked at him, confused, until she looked at the sky. She laughed and took his hand and waved.

'See you two later! Bye brother!' Winter said. RyuL smiled and waved back.

'See you, Winter! Oh and Ryu? You owe me a rematch!' RyuL said. RyuM smiled.

'You can count on it!' He then ran towards the lab.

Birch's lab

POV: Ryu

Ryu and Winter pulled into the lab, Ryu still as a Shadow Lucario, and Birch looked at them. He was confused at the Shadow Lucario and how they were holding hands. Ryu saw his confusion and smiled shyly. He transformed back into his normal form and Birch's eyes widened. He made a note to examine Ryu more about when he transforms, he turns into a Shadow version of the Pokemon he turns into. He then saw the look in Ryu's sapphire eyes and smiled.

"You are just in time, Ryu. Lets go." Birch said. Ryu grinned happily and floated after him, doing loops around his head. Once Birch gave him his food, Ryu frowned slightly at it. It was normal Pokemon food. When he saw what Birch had, spaghetti, he floated over to him and started at it, his tongue out and drooling on the floor in front of him. Birch chuckled before looking at Winter for a explanation. Winter told him telepathically and nodded. He gave Ryu some of the spaghetti and Ryu grinned happily and hugged Birch before flying to a chair and sitting in it, looking at the food with a manic glint in his eyes. He started to devour the food, ignoring the laughs from Winter and Birch. Soon everyone started to eat. Once they were done, Ryu floated over to a bed and fell asleep, wondering when Luna would trade out again.

**How was that? I think it was good but its up to you peeps. Also on the Poll, If you want me to wait on that one and focus on this one, just tell me in a review. I would really like to write that story but I'm doing for you guys, not me. If you want me to focus on this one, I will forget about the other one for now and work on this one. Hope you enjoyed! Arctic Fox out!**


	21. Ryu and Winter's time off

**Hello readers! Arctic Fox here! OK...sorry for being gone so long. My laptops battery completely died. In fact, I'm not even on it at the moment. So until I get a new battery for my laptop, Don't expect any new chapters after a week and one day. Also I just realized that I forgot to put the polls I made on my profile. I feel like a idiot. So if you wanted to vote but my idiotness didn't let you, You can now. Anywho, Hope you enjoy the long overdue chapter! Arctic Fox out.**

Pokemon Center trainer rooms.

the next morning.

POV: Ryu

Ryu yawned and rolled over, only to bump into something soft and furry. He groaned about something interrupting his sleep and groggily opened his eyes. His eyes then widened when he saw what he rolled into. Laying down next to him, sleeping as well, was Winter. He blushed heavily when he realized that after he fell asleep, she laid next to him and fell asleep in the same bed. He bolted, as quietly as he could, out of the bed and flew to the wall, his huge blush still making his normally black face Pokeball red. He calmed down, slightly, and left the room. He waved to Birch and floated over to him. His eyes widened when he saw that Birch had Pancakes. His tongue fell out of his mouth slightly has he stared at the Pancakes. Birch chuckled and cut him a piece. Ryu smiled gratefully and floated over to a table, having to use all of his will to not eat the food on the spot. Once he sat down, However he devoured the Pancakes. They basically hit the table and then were sucked into his mouth as if it was a vacuum. **A/N Yes I just described Kirby. **He smiled and put a black paw on his stomach and leaned back in the chair. Birch chuckled at him before walking off to do his routine with the ranch Pokemon. Get them food, Get starters for the trainers that are coming, and let the Pokemon out onto the ranch. Ryu saw him walk off and was about to float over to the door and go outside when his vision went black. He heard a feminine giggle behind him.

'Guess who?' The voice purred. Ryu chuckled and reached behind him with his paw and held her cheek.

'Good morning, Winter.' Ryu said as the world went back to normal as Winter took her paws off his eyes. She faked pouting.

'How did you know?' She asked.

'You are the only one with that lovely of a voice. Besides, you are also the only one who would do that with that kind of voice. The others would do it with a joking kind. Not purr it.' Ryu explained. Winter giggled and blushed at the complement.

'You do know me don't you?' Winter asked. Ryu chuckled before turning around to look at her.

'That I do.' He said. He grabbed her paw and lead her outside. They didn't have much to do as Luna was still using her other team. Zeena had her other team as well. Pika and Raichu were talking with each other while holding paws. He chuckled at the scene. Shadow was in a shadow with a Espeon. The female Espeon was definitely flirting with him. Shadow was just too dense to figure it out. Ryu laughed in his head and decided to tell him that the Espeon liked him. Fly was doing what her name suggested, Flying. Ash was sitting on her hind legs while having a conversation with another female Ninetails.

Ryu shrugged and pulled Winter over to a tree and turned into a Shadow Lucario. He put his back against the tree and laid down. He laid Winter in his lap with her head resting just below his chest spike. He reached over her shoulders and held her paws with his own. Pika saw them and smiled before going back to Raichu. Ryu smiled and put his head onto of hers. She smiled as well and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

'This is beautiful.' She mumbled.

'Not as much as you.' He said. She blushed at his complement and kissed him. He mentally smiled and returned it. After a bit, he pulled back and put his head back on hers.

'Anything you want to do?' He asked. She went thoughtful for a bit.

'Not that I could think of. Maybe just lay here for a while.' She said. Ryu nodded and shifted to a more comfortable position. He smiled and closed his eyes. After a little while, He opened them and looked into Winter's eyes. She had that glint in her eyes that he remembered very quickly from the way she would look at him every now and again. He smiled sadly and shook his head.

'Winter...I'm not ready for that yet. Maybe when we are older but not now.' Ryu said. Winter pouted for real this time and reserved to kissing him instead. After a bit, she pulled back and turned back around to the way Ryu put them there in the first place. Ryu chuckled at her reaction and went back to looking around. He liked exploring but he liked being with Winter more, the only reason why he didn't go exploring. There were a lot of Wild and Trainer Pokemon all over the place. He smiled as he watched them. Some were swimming in water if they were a water type. Grass types were running around in the forests and the clearing. Electric types were just walking around. Same went for the Fire types. The Dark types were sitting in the shade. The Psychic types were sitting in the sun or just meditating. Finally the flying and Dragon types, the ones that could fly, were flying in the air. The Dragon types that couldn't fly were just walking around like the Electric and Fire types. Normals were just sitting there so no point in even mentioning them. He couldn't see and Ghosts so he didn't bother. Fairy types weren't here ether. He shrugged and looked back at Winter. She, unconsciously, was rubbing his fur in such a way that was very relaxing. He felt his eyes get heavy and he fell asleep with the love of his life in his lap.

**Yes I know that this was the shortest chapter I wrote but hear me out. I literally have no idea what to do in the meantime as Luna uses her other team. It will mainly be Ryu, Winter, and Birch most of the time. However like I said. I have NO idea what to have them do. Please give me ideas so we don't have another REALLY boring chapter like this one. Hope you somewhat enjoyed. Arctic Fox out.**


	22. Ryu and Winter's time off: Shadow's help

**Hello readers! Arctic Fox here! I know the last chapter wasn't as good as my normal ones but like I already said, I had no idea what to do. I also haven't been able to write in over a month so I was kinda rusty. I was literally just trying to get words out to make over 1k words. Anywho, I have some ideas from you lovely readers. Thank you for giving me ideas you guys! Hope you enjoy! Arctic Fox out!**

Birch's ranch

POV: Ryu

Ryu yawned and opened his eyes. He blinked when he saw a black and red muzzle in his vision. He then remembered that he was a Shadow Lucario and calmed down. Then the memories of the past day's events came back to him and he looked down. He smiled when he saw Winter asleep on his chest. He reached a paw up and rubbed her head to wake her up. She stirred and yawned. She stood up and stretched before looking around. She remembered what happened and looked back and smiled at her "bed".

'Morning, Ryu.' She smiled. Ryu chuckled and stood up. He stretched while he was still in his Lucario form. He transformed back to his normal form before smiling at Winter.

'Morning, Winter. How are you this morning?' Ryu asked. Winter smiled.

'I am good. Thank you for asking.' She replied. Ryu smiled before cracking his back.

'That was interesting way to sleep but I really don't think its a good idea to do that again. My back does not like me at the moment.' Ryu graoned. Winter smiled sheepishly.

'Sorry love.' Winter said quietly. Ryu waved it off. He then looked back at Shadow, who was asleep and had a awake female Espeon laying next to him. He chuckled at the sight before looking at Winter.

'I'm going to help Shadow with his problem that he seems to have.' Ryu said. Winter looked over his shoulder at Shadow and chuckled as well when she saw what Ryu saw a little while ago. She looked back at Ryu and waved him on.

'Go ahead. The dense Umbreon king needs some help.' Winter said. Ryu chuckled and floated over to a tree next to the love-struck Espeon and sleeping Umbreon. the Espeon glanced at Ryu before staring back at Shadow. Ryu chuckled and shook his head at the sight as he laid back and waited for Shadow to wake up.

10 minutes later

POV: Ryu

While Ryu was thinking about how to tell Shadow that the Espeon liked him, he felt someone tug on his scarf. He turned his head to the left and raised a eyebrow when he saw the Espeon's face a meter from his.

'Can I help you, ma-am?' Ryu asked. The Espeon sat on her hind legs and tilted her head at him.

'Do you know that Umbreon?' She asked. She tilted her head towards Shadow. Ryu chuckled and nodded.

'Very well actually. His name is Shadow. Why do you ask?' Ryu answered. He already knew the answer but decided to have her tell him. She blushed, easily visible through her pink fur, and looked at something that caught her attention in the tree he was laying on.

'I...I kinda like him.' She said, hesitantly. Ryu chuckled and rubbed her head with his tail.

'I kinda already figured that.' Ryu said. She looked at him and blushed harder.

'Was it really that obvious? Do you think Shadow knows?' She asked, worried that her love may know and doesn't like her back. Ryu smiled assuringly.

'It is obvious but don't worry, Shadow doesn't know.' Ryu assured her. She tilted her head at him in confusion.

'How do you know?' She asked. Ryu chuckled.

'I was watching you flirt with him. I could tell he didn't notice your attempts.' Ryu answered. She blushed again and looked at him.

'You were watching, Mr. Mew?' She asked. Ryu smiled.

'Please, names Ryu. May I ask for yours?' Ryu asked. The Espeon smiled sheepishly as she realized she never told Ryu her name.

'Heh..Sorry. Names Light.' She said. Ryu started laughing at a thought he had. Light looked at him with a face of 'What the hell is so funny?' Ryu wiped his eyes with his paws before looking at her, a smile still on his face.

'Light and Shadow. Where there is Light, There will always be Shadow.' Ryu said, laughing again. Light blushed a beat red and looked away. Ryu stopped laughing long enough to see that Shadow was up and walking over to them. He smiled and waved at him. Shadow waved back and Light turned around and saw Shadow. She blushed quickly before looking away. Soon Shadow caught up to them and sat next to them, forming a triangle. Ryu against the tree, Light to his left, and Shadow to his right.

'What's up guys?' Shadow asked. Ryu smiled and looked at him.

'I was just having a conversation with Light here.' Ryu answered. Shadow nodded and looked at Light.

'What were you two talking about?' Shadow asked. Light blushed and quickly looked away before stuttering.

'I-It's n-not t-that important.' Light mumbled. Ryu chuckled and Shadow tilted his head at the way she answered. He looked at Ryu for a answer. Light shook her head at him with eyes the size of plates. He smirked and talked to her telepathically.

"_If you don't tell him, how is he going to know? He is dense to your moves anyway." _Ryu told her. She slowly nodded and looked away and blushed. Ryu chuckled and looked back at Shadow.

'We were talking about you.' Ryu said. Shadow tilted his head, very curious as to what they were talking about him.

'What were you talking about me?' Shadow asked. Ryu glanced at Light and she slowly nodded, knowing this would tell if Shadow liked her or not. Ryu looked back at Shadow.

'We were talking about how Light here likes you and how you were so dense as to not notice.' Ryu said. Shadow's eyes widened and looked at Light, who was blushing a Pokeball red and looking at the sky. Shadow looked back at Ryu, eyes still the size of plates.

'She...She likes me?' Shadow mumbled. Ryu nodded and looked at Light.

'Yes she does. Right Light?' Ryu asked. Light looked at Shadow, the blush still on her face.

'Y-Yeah...I do.' Light said, quietly. Shadow's eyes widened even more. Ryu chuckled at his friends face.

'If your eyes widen even more, Shadow, they will pop out of your head.' Ryu chuckled out. Shadow looked at him and grinned.

'Shut up, Ryu.' Shadow laughed out. Ryu laughed as well and glanced at Light. He signaled her to make a move towards Shadow. She saw it and moved towards him.

'S-Shadow?' Light mumbled. Shadow stopped laughing and looked at her.

'Yeah, Light?' Shadow asked. Light took a deep breath before kissing him. Shadow's eyes widened before they slowly closed. Shadow returned the kiss while Ryu floated up to his normal floating hight of around 5ft and floated back over to Winter. She saw him and waved.

'How did the counseling with Shadow go?' Winter asked. Ryu smiled and nodded his head towards the couple. Shadow was holding her paw as they walked off.

'Look for yourself.' Ryu said. Winter followed his head and smiled when she saw Shadow and Light.

'Good for him. Good job with helping him, Ryu. I knew my Mew could do it.' She mumbled. Ryu grinned.

'So I'm your Mew huh?' Ryu asked. Winter grinned at him.

'Yes you are. Just like I'm your Lucario.' Winter said. Ryu smiled and kissed her for a second. He then smiled and laid down at his tree again. Winter followed suit and they soon both fell asleep.

**There you go! Hope this one is better than the last one! Thank you TheFrostedFox for the idea of Shadow and Light. I hope I get more ideas from my fellow fox soon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of your (hopefully) favorite story! Arctic Fox out!**


	23. Ryu and Winter's time off: Ryu's Wrath

** Hello readers! Arctic Fox here! I got so many ideas and good comments and complements from you guys! You guys are amazing! This is why I write this story. Not cause I want to do it, which I do, not because I have nothing better to do, which I do, but because of you guys. I write this story to keep you guys happy and for your enjoyment. If people want me to keep writing it, then this story will never end. I could have over 100k words and I will still write this story for you guys if you want me to continue. I write for you guys. Anywho, Hope you enjoy the chapter! Arctic Fox out.**

Birch's lab's ranch

POV: Ryu

Ryu yawned and opened his eyes. He looked down and smiled when he saw Winter laying on him. He then realized that she was laying on him. He grimaced as her steel skeleton laid on his small mew body. He didn't want to wake her but he had to move or he may be crushed to death. He decided to wake her up. His eyes glowed white as he dove into her mind. He saw that she was dreaming about...a wedding? He didn't want to stay long so he found her...in a wedding dress? He now had a idea whose wedding it was and really didn't want to be there at that moment. When she saw him, she realized then that this was the real Ryu going by the fact that he didn't seem fake. She tilted her head at him.

'Ryu? How did you get in here?' Winter asked. He shook his head violently.

'No time to explain. If you don't wake up, I may die from being crushed!' Ryu said, quickly. Winter paled, a hard feat as her face was naturally white, and looked at him.

'How do I wake up!?' She asked. Ryu shrugged.

'Its your dream. Just wake your self up.' Ryu suggested. Soon he found himself back in the real world, and found himself being crushed again. He grunted and Winter yawned. She then remembered her dream and bolted off of him. She looked back at him, concern on her face.

'Ryu! Are you ok?' She asked. Ryu grunted again and glanced at her without moving his head.

'Besides the fact I just had a Lucario lay on me, I'm fine. Remind me to never let you lay on me unless I'm also a Lucario. I prefer to be alive thank you very much.' Ryu said. Winter chuckled.

'So do I, Ryu. Normally I would take offense to that but I know that I have a steel skeleton. That can't feel good to a little mew like you.' Winter teased. Ryu grinned.

'So you think I'm little huh? We will see about that on the battlefield later.' Ryu challenged. Winter grinned right back at him.

'Challenge accepted. Now what do you want to do today?' Winter asked. Ryu put a paw to his chin.

'What about going to the lake? There isn't much else to do. Luna's tournament is tomorrow.' Ryu suggested. Winter nodded.

'That's fine. Do you know where the lake is?' Winter asked. Ryu nodded.

'I saw it while I was out with your brother. Its about half a mile from here.' Ryu said. Winter nodded and held a paw for him. He grabbed it and pulled himself up. He was about to walk off towards the lake when his stomach grumbled loudly. He blushed and Winter laughed.

'I see someone is hungry.' Winter laughed out. Ryu laughed with her. He then looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

'Mind if we make a stop at Birch's lab before we go to the lake?' Ryu asked. Winter nodded.

'That's fine. I'm kinda hungry as well.' Ryu grinned.

'Thanks! Let's go. I kinda forgot to eat dinner last night after helping Shadow and Light get together. I wonder how they are doing anyway? May have to check up on the two love struck eeveelutions later.' Ryu said. Winter nodded.

'I'm curious as well. Anyway, lets go get you some food.' Winter said, finishing that conversation. Ryu nodded and the White and Black Lucario and Shadow Mew walked/floated in the direction of Birch's lab.

Birch's Lab

POV: Ryu

Once the couple reached the Lab, Ryu floated over to Birch. Birch saw him and waved. He was about to ask what he could do for Ryu when Ryu's stomach growled. Birch laughed.

"Well that answers my question. Stay here." Birch said. He then walked off and went to the fridge. After a little bit, Birch closed the fridge and went to the Microwave. He put it in for about 3 minutes 30 seconds. While he was heating up the food, Ryu floated over to Winter.

'What do you want to do when we get there?' Ryu asked. Winter thought for a bit.

'Maybe we could lay around for a bit. We could think of something else to do when we get there. Knowing you, it will ether be eat something or fight something.' Winter smirked. Ryu grinned.

'That's not all I think about.' Ryu complained. Winter chuckled.

'Yes it is.'

'No, its not.'

'Yes it is.'

'No its not.'

'Yes it is.'

'No, its-BEEEP!' The microwave went off, stopping their back and forth argument. With out meaning to, Ryu proved Winter's point by as soon as the Microwave beeped, he was instantly over by the door, staring at it. Winter laughed at his back and Ryu realized that he just proved her point. He looked at her over his shoulder and grinned.

'This means nothing! I didn't eat much yesterday!' Ryu said. Winter just laughed.

'Suuuure.' Winter teased. Birch came back and pulled out 3 Breakfast sandwiches. The sandwiches were sausages and eggs sandwiched by a biscuit. Ryu stared at the sandwiches as Birch gave them to him. Birch smiled.

"Enjoy, Ryu." Birch said. Ryu nodded and grabbed them. He floated over to the table and sat down. He then started to devour the sandwiches. He picked one up and little ate it in two bites. Another one he ate in the same amount. He ate the final one in 3, only because he was still chewing the 2nd sandwich. **A/N All this talk about food made me hungry. I now have a Hot Pocket.** After finished his breakfast, he floated over to Birch with the plate. Birch looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Luna wasn't kidding when she said you eat fast." Birch said. He took the plate and put it in a sink while Ryu and Winter left. On the way to the lake, which was now 3/4 of a mile from them, they had slight conversations.

'I told you that all you think about is food.' Winter said. Ryu chuckled.

'You try not eating anything but breakfast for a day then eating the next day. You kinda devour everything thats edible.' Ryu said. Winter laughed and shook her head.

'Fine fine. You don't just think about food and fighting. But thats what you mainly think about.' Winter said. Ryu went to argue but realized that it was true.

'Ok fine. That is true. I think about you too. There, I win.' Ryu said. Winter blushed and looked ahead. Ryu grinned when he realized that he won that argument over what he thinks about. He then saw that they were at the lake. He grinned and looked around. There were other pokemon here, water obviously, and some others. Ryu and Winter laid down and closed their eyes. After a while, Ryu opened his eyes and turned his head towards Winter.

'Winter, I'm going to go get some things. I'll be right back.' Ryu said. Winter nodded and Ryu floated off to go get some things that they could do while they were at the lake.

POV: Winter

Winter kept her eyes closed as she lay there. After a few minutes, She felt someone's aura next to her. She didn't check to see who's it was as she thought she knew who it was.

'That was quick, Ryu.' Winter said. However, the voice she heard was not Ryu's.

'I'm not a Pokemon called "Ryu". I am someone better than him.' The voice said. Winter snorted.

'I highly doubt that.' Winter said, eyes still closed. The voice chuckled.

'I highly doubt that he is better than me. I bet you will like me better.' the voice said. Winter sighed and opened her eyes. Standing next to her was a male Blaziken. He had a smug grin on his beak as he looked down at her. Winter frowned as she stared up at him.

'I think Ryu is better already.' Winter said, closing her eyes. The Blaziken frowned as he looked down at her.

'How could this "Ryu" be better than me? I'm the strongest Pokemon here! I could easily beat him.' The Blaziken said, over confident. Winter snorted as she kept her eyes closed.

'No you couldn't.' She said, not caring. The Blaziken started getting annoyed.

'How about I fight him. When I beat him, You will see that I am better.' The Blaziken said. Winter chuckled.

'Don't bet on it.' Winter sighed. The Blaziken was angry now.

'How about I will. If he beats me, which he won't, I will leave you alone. If I beat him, which I will, You will be with me.' The Blaziken challenged. Winter chuckled. She knew Ryu could beat this guy with both arms tied behind his back.

'Fine. But can you move? You're in the way of the sun.' Winter said. The Blaziken had other ideas though. He reached down and grabbed Winter and pulled her into a head lock. Her eyes snapped open and she tried to fight back. The Blaziken responded by turning on his flame wrists. It started to burn her and she screamed.

'I have other ideas while I wait for your weak boyfriend.' The Blaziken said into her ear. Winter screamed again.

'RYU!' Winter screamed. The next second, a Black fist slammed into the Blaziken's face. The force of the punch knocked the Blaziken off her. When the Blaziken got up and glared angrily at his attacker. What he saw kinda scared him a bit. A very pissed off Shadow Mew by the name of Ryu was staring at him, pure venom and hatred in his eyes. Winter smirked.

'Meet Ryu. Go get him, Hun.'

5 Minutes before Ryu saving Winter

'Winter, I'm going to go get some things. I'll be right back.' Ryu said. Winter nodded and Ryu floated off. Once he left the lake, he teleported back to Birch's lab. He found Birch and floated over to him. Birch looked at him in confusion.

"Hey Ryu. Where is Winter?" Birch asked. Ryu just shrugged slightly.

"_We were at the Lake. That's why I'm here. Do you have anything Winter and I could use?"_ Ryu asked. Birch thought for a minute.

"I have some things but not much. I don't usually go to a lake or beach as I am a professor. I don't have time." Birch said. Ryu shrugged.

"_Understandable. Whatever you have is fine." _Ryu said. Birch nodded and walked off. He came back a minute later with a football and a beach ball. Birch shrugged as Ryu grabbed them.

"Don't you not much stuff." Birch said. Ryu shrugged.

"_This is fine. Thanks Birch."_ Ryu said. Birch nodded and Ryu teleported back to the Lake. When he floated into the lake, what he saw pissed him off. A Blaziken was forcefully holding Winter. When she screamed his name, the damn of rage broke. He dropped the Beach ball and Foot ball and used a combination of Extreme Speed and Mach Punch and Punched the Blaziken straight in the face. The power of the attack pushed him off Winter and sent him onto his back about 10 ft. When the Blaziken looked him in the eyes, Ryu could see the fear in them. He heard Winter's voice but couldn't understand what she said. He was too pissed off.

He floated over to the Blaziken and, with just enough rational sense to know what was strong against them, hit him in the chin with a combination of Water pulse and Zen Headbut, waking a Psychically enhanced Water Punch to the chin. The force of the attack sent the Blaziken about 10 ft into the air. He charged, and fired, 5 Shadow Balls that did 6x damage each into the falling Blaziken's body. Right before he hit the ground, Ryu rushed foreward and clotheslined him with a Shadow Claw. The Blaziken barely could stand and tried to hit Ryu with a weak Blaze Kick. Ryu just side stepped it and normally punched him in the back. He went back a bit, stumbled, and fell down. Ryu turned into a Shadow Lucario so a Lucario could send this guy into next week. When the Blaziken saw Ryu as a Shadow Lucario, He started crawling away from the enraged Shadow Lucario/Mew. When Ryu caught up to him, he reached down, grabbed his neck, hoisted him up so he could look him in the eyes, and punched him square in the face. The Blaziken flew back about 5 ft before falling unconscious. Ryu grunted before turning on his heel and walking back to Winter. He ignored the stares from the other Pokemon who watched the one-sided fight and looked at Winter in concern.

'Are you alright?' He asked, Still as a Lucario. Winter smiled and hugged him.

'I am now. Thank you.' Winter mumbled into his ear. Ryu smiled and returned the hug. The Pokemon watching smiled themselves before going back to their own things. Ryu then walked over to where he dropped the beach stuff and grabbed them. He then smiled and showed them to Winter. She smiled and pointed towards the foot ball. He set the beach ball down and the couple had a little game of catch.

**There you go! Don't mess with Winter or Ryu will knock you into next year. Thank you deathsvail for the idea! Hope you enjoyed! Arctic Fox out!**


End file.
